Los caprichos del destino
by Ari392
Summary: El destino es caprichoso, y a veces puede llegar a ser cruel, pero todo ocurre por una razón y este te acaba dando tu razón de vivir.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos, me presento soy Ari y esta es la primera vez que escribo algo, así que no sean muy duros conmigo jajaja. Bueno soy mala en las presentaciones así que aquí dejo mi primera aportación al fandom de AnR, del cual debería haber más cosas. En fin espero que os guste.**  
 **soy consientes que muchos lectores son de países sudamericanos, yo soy de España y si utilizo alguna expresión que no comprendáis, decid lo para aclararlo.**

 **Y por supuesto decir que AnR no me pertenece.**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 1_**

El clan de la abeja, una poderosa organización con el afán de controlar el mundo, sin este saberlo, ya que sus altos cargos estaban formados por personas de altas fortunas sin aparente relación, un ejemplo de ello son los Hanabusa. Pero no son los únicos en esta situación, otras organizaciones de gran capital buscan lo mismo que ellos, por lo que tienen numerosos asesinos a sus órdenes. Pero en realidad por lo que compiten es por la tecnología, ya que ella les da poder extra. Por eso sus avances están bien protegidos, aunque eso no asegura nada ya que no se sabe que puede pasar de usar métodos nunca antes usados, sobre todo si son manejados por alguien que no tiene ni idea.

 _Julio 2015: escuela myojo_

Hashiri Nio iba caminando por un largo pasillo, con su habitual uniforme, menos mal que estaba puesto el aire acondicionado porque empezaba a hacer calor. Eso era lo malo de sus tatuajes, aunque le encantaban no podía mostrarlos y eso en verano resultaba un suplicio. Llegó al final del pasillo, donde había una puerta electrónica con un comando para entrar. Ella llamó a un timbre que había a un lado y al momento la puerta se abrió. Entró en una enorme habitación, una alfombra negra te llevaba a una especie de estrado donde se encontraba un gran escritorio de madera, detrás había pantallas hexagonales juntas unas de otras, rellenado la gran pared. Nio camino por la alfombra y se situó en la parte baja del estrado.

\- ¿Meichi-san, me has llamado?-

\- Sí Nio, aunque no era necesario tanta rapidez, lo primero que te dije al volver al trabajo es que no quiero que te sobre esfuerces. - contestó una joven mujer morena sentada en una gran silla giratoria, estaba mirando las pantallas hasta que Nio comenzó hablar y se dio la vuelta

\- No te preocupes, ya sabes que la herida de azuma no fue tan grave como pareció en un primer momento- dijo Nio

\- Ya. Pero me preocupaste. - dijo esto último en voz baja sin darse cuenta, pero lo suficientemente alto para que Nio la oyera. Ante esto Nio no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

\- Eh...- había perdido el hilo. - Bueno, para que me habías llamando- dijo Nio disimulando con una sonrisita.

-Eh... si coff coff te he llamado para que vallas y te asegures de que esta todo en orden en la sala 7B de la planta fantasma-

Esto sorprendió a Nio, la planta fantasma era una planta oculta que estaba bien camuflada y al ir en ascensor no te dabas cuenta que la pasabas. Allí guardaban los avances experimentales que su clan guardaba en myojo, muy pocos sabían de su existencia, Nio lo sabía pero nunca llegó a entrar en aquella planta, eran todo un misterio y para Nio, que está acostumbrada a controlarlo todo le torturaba no saberlo.

\- L la planta fantasma- dijo tartamudeando un poco, ya que anteriormente intentó entrar en las habitaciones con o sin permiso y no pudo, por eso le sorprendió que le pidieran que fuera.

\- Sí, le acaban de dar unos retoques a la investigación más importante que ha hecho nuestro clan en toda su historia, hay mucho muchísimo dinero invertido en ello y si funciona te puedo asegurar que la historia cambiará por completo.- dijo extrañamente emocionada.

Nio estaba cada vez más confusa y ansiosa, no era común ver a Yuri así.

\- Hay que tener mucho cuidado con esta información, ya que si se infiltra algo de la información, no solo puede ocasionar un ataque sino una guerra-

~ Esto cada vez se pone mejor~ pensó Nio, poniendo su sonrisa de gato.

\- Mis superiores me han dejado claro que solo tengo que sacar el tema con alguien que tenga toda mi confianza, y por eso te cuento esto. -Terminó yuri.

\- Me siento alagada al escuchar tus palabras, pero ¿de qué se trata exactamente todo esto?-

\- La verdad Nio es que ni yo misma lo sé a ciencia cierta, tengo algunas suposiciones pero la más cercana es una locura-

\- Pues dime aunque sea tus suposiciones. -

\- No creo que sea prudente-

\- joo, venga dímelo- dijo Nio haciendo un puchero

Yuri tuvo que recurrir a todo lo que tenía para seguir mostrándose impasible.

\- lo siento pero es mejor así, y evitas tentaciones ya que nos conocemos. Además solo tendrás que darle unos informes a las persona a cargo, el profesor kasama, más concretamente y preguntarle si necesita algo, esperaras hasta que haya rellenado el informe y me lo entregaras, además ¿podrías hacerte cargo de proporcionarle todo lo que el te pida? Todo ello con la más absoluta discreción por supuesto-

-Por supuesto Meichi-san, lo haré con mucho gusto- Dijo Nio acercándose a coger la carpeta.

-Una cosa más, Nio. Por favor no toques nada- dijo yuri mirándola de una manera acusadora.

\- vamos Meichi-san, por quien me tomas- dijo Nio con una gran sonrisa. Yuri volvió a mirarla de la misma manera.- Hablo en serio, es un prototipo sin probar y puede ser peligroso.- dijo Yuri con una cara seria. -jajaja vale me conoces muy bien. No tocaré nada. Nio fuera. - dijo mientras salía de la habitación.

Al salir de la habitación, Nio casi corrió hasta el ascensor, se sentía entusiasmada, por fin iba a poder ir a la planta fantasma y no solo eso, también en la habitación de el proyecto más secreto de su organización.

Al llegar al ascensor se aseguró que estaba sola y entró. Abrió el panel de control mostrado un pequeño cuadro de seguridad. Sacó la tarjeta de dentro de la carpeta con el informe y la pasó por él, inmediatamente después el ascensor comenzó a moverse hasta detenerse en esa famosa planta que tan poca gente sabía de su existencia.

Las puertas se abrieron y dieron paso a un largo pasillo blanco, cada algunas decenas de metros había una puerta con un número y una letra, caminó hasta dar con la puerta 7B. A primera vista la puerta no se diferenciaba de las otras, estaba completamente blindada y automatizada pero así estaban todas. ~será para despistar por si se filtra algo~ pensó Nio. Pasó la tarjeta por el lector y la puerta se abrió.

Entró en una habitación más pequeña de lo que ella se esperaba. Las paredes eran de color blanco y la sala estaba llena de distintos aparatos mostrando gráficos y números que ella no entendía.

\- ¿Hola? ¿Profesor kasama?- llamó Nio, pero parecía que en la habitación no había nadie.

A Nio se le dibujó su sonrisa gatuna y no pudo contenerse de cotillear un poco por ahí. Meichi-san le dijo que no tocara nada no que no pudiera mirar.

Se acercó al aparato más cercano a ella, una especie de impresora con una pantalla mostrando ondas.

~ Qué es todo esto~ pensó Nio, cuanto más miraba los aparatos más raros le parecían. Caminó hasta el final de la habitación y se dio cuenta de un ángulo muerto en una de las esquinas que quedaba oculto por una máquina enorme.

Había una mesa de metal y en su centro había lo que parecía un accesorio para tablets recubierto por una campana transparente a prueba de balas.

\- En serio, tanto alboroto por una especie de altavoces- Nio se acercó para verlo mejor. Era un aparato alargado y rectangular con diversos botones y sus extremos estaban recubiertos por una malla de metal, además tenía un conector para la tablet.

~uhh, tal vez sea un aparato que al conectarlo potencie la habilidad de abeja reina~ pensó Nio al cabo de un rato. ~ Y puede que también sirva para potenciar mis ilusiones~

Ante este pensamiento a Nio le entraron unas ganas locas de cogerlo y probarlo, a pesar que solo era una suposición suya.

~ Tal vez si pruebo la tarjeta para abrir esto~ pensó Nio. -No, dije que no tocaría nada, esta tarjeta solo abre las puertas de seguridad, lo que se proteja dentro de las habitaciones llevan otro código- dijo Nio en voz alta para conversarse a sí misma.

Resignada, iba a darse la vuelta para buscar al profesor cuando bajó la vista al suelo, y vio una tarjeta de seguridad. La recogió, la miró y se dio cuenta que era la llave para abrir esa campana.

-Se le ha tenido que caer a alguien-

Con esto a Nio volvió a tener ese impulso de abrir la campana.

~ No pasará nada si lo toco pero no lo enciendo~ pensó.

No pudo contenerse más y abrió la campana. Tomó el aparato y lo observó más de cerca.

\- Esto es un altavoz- dijo Nio un poco indignada, tal vez si que había un proyecto súper secreto en esa planta pero a ella le mandaron a otro proyecto común para lanzar al mercado.

\- Jo, creía que iba a ser más interesante- dijo en voz baja y lo conectó a su tablet que siempre llevaba con ella.

En ese momento apareció una pequeña luz roja de aquel aparato y aparecieron diversos controles en la pantalla.

\- Pues si que no está acabado, no especifica para que sirven- Nio empezó a toquetear los controles y al momento las máquinas a su alrededor se volvieron locas, empezaron a emitir pitidos y los gráficos se volvieron irregulares.

\- maldita sea, ya me he metido en un lío - Nio ya estaba nerviosa, tocaba tanto los controles de la pantalla como los botones del aparato, hasta que una alarma sonó escandalosamente e hizo que Nio se asustara y pulsara varias cosas a la vez...

 _Septiembre 2014: escuela myojo, clase negra_

 _POV: NIO_

Lo último que recuerda Nio es una estridente alarma y sentir un gran mareo, cerró los ojos y al volverlos a abrir se encontraba en medio de la clase de mizogorozi-sensei con el resto de las alumnas de la clase negra.

~imposible~ pensó Nio mirando su tablet con el aparato en sus manos. Miró al resto de la clase y todas tenían en su rostro expresiones de asombro e incredulidad, algunas se tocaban a sí mismas y a su alrededor para ver si eso era real, hasta ahora ninguna había podido articular palabra alguna. A excepción del sensei el estaba dando la clase como si no pasara nada.

 _POV: Normal_

Nadie, a excepción de Nio que se hacía una idea de la situación, supo que estaba pasando. Tokaku fue la primera en reaccionar, ya que sus sentidos no podían engañarla y estaba segura de que esa situación era real, volvían a estar en la clase negra, lo que significaba que Haru volvía a estar en peligro.

\- ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ?!- gritó Tokaku poniéndose en pie y mirando a todas con una mirada asesina.

-Azuma-san ¿Qué te ocurre?- preguntó extrañado el sensei.

\- ¿Qué hacemos otra vez aquí?, Haru ganó y le prometisteis que la dejaríais en paz.- dijo Tokaku mirando a Nio, con una mirada que daba miedo.

\- A azuma-san, el curso acaba de empezar, no entiendo que quieres decir ¿Te encuentras bien?- dijo el sensei extrañado, ahora se daba cuenta del estado tan raro en el que se encontraba el resto de sus alumnas.

Tokaku no respondió, le miró extrañado y posó su vista en el resto de la clase, todas estaban en la misma situación, pero al mirar a Nio a los ojos notó algo raro, ella sabía algo estaba segura.

 _Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii_

En ese momento sonó la alarma indicando el final de la clase.

-Bueno chicas, tengo otra clase que dar, si tenéis algún problema entre vosotras, hablad lo, no hay nada que la palabra no pueda hacer, y si queréis contarme algo sabéis que estoy a vuestra entera disposición- dijo el sensei con una gran sonrisa mientras recogía y se iba.

Al salir el sensei, tokaku fue rápidamente hasta donde se encontraba Nio y la agarró por el cuello de la camisa.

\- ¿Qué es todo esto Hashiri? ¿A que estáis jugando ahora? ¡Prometiste que nos dejarías en paz!- dijo Tokaku subiendo la voz.

\- Hey, suéltame- dijo Nio intentando sin éxito que Tokaku la soltara.

\- Tokaku-san, suéltala y relájate por favor- dijo Haru.

\- Haru, eres consciente de que volvemos a estar en la clase negra, lo que significa que tu vida vuelve a estar en peligro, todo lo que hemos pasado para nada- dijo Tokaku mientras apretaba más su agarre.

\- P pero, ¿todo esto es real? - dijo Haruki por primera vez. - vamos a ver yo estaba trabajando en una construcción, sentí un mareo y de repente estaba aquí, así que por favor decirme que no soy la única que cree que se está volviendo loca-

\- pues sea lo que sea yo prefiero estar aquí- dijo otoya - cualquier sitio es mejor que la cárcel y... mis tijeras (acababa de darse cuenta que tenía en la cadera su cinturón de tijeras) llevaba mucho tiempo sin coger unas ji ji-dijo mientras cogía una en cada mano y las movía - Haruchii ¿quieres jugar conmigo?

\- No te acerques a ella Takechi- dijo Tokaku soltando a Nio y poniéndose delante de Haru.

\- coff coff disculpad pero creo que en vez de pelearnos los más lógico sería hacer lo que nos ha recomendado el sensei- dijo Suzu con su habitual tranquilidad- En mi caso estoy de acuerdo con Haruki-chan; estaba dándome un baño en casa cuando sentí un mareo y al darme cuenta estaba aquí. Y por las reacciones de todas me imagino os ha pasado lo mismo- dijo mirando a todas las chicas.

\- Sí - dijo shiena - estaba leyendo, me maree y estaba aquí.

\- A mí también me ha pasado lo mismo - dijo ahora Kouko

\- Ara, yo me incluyo y, opino que esto no puede ser casualidad si todas nos ha pasado lo mismo al mismo tiempo- dijo elegantemente sumireko. - Bamba-san a ti también te ha pasado- dijo dirigiéndose a la tímida Mahiru que estaba en un rincón tratando de pasar desapercibida.

\- ehh e ssi- dijo con un pequeño susurro y temblando ligeramente, esto le pareció muy dulce a sumireko, que durante todo el tiempo que estuvieron separadas no la pudo olvidar, ni a ella ni a shin'ya por supuesto.

\- A nosotras también- dijo Chitaru con una expresión confundida y a la vez mirando a kirigaya

\- Ara pero vosotras no estabais muertas - dijo isuke hablando por primera vez, no habló antes porque pensaba que estaba soñando. Es lo que tiene dormir tanto.

\- oye, qué insensible- dijo kirigaya- No hace falta que nos lo recuerdes-

\- Eh, ¿qué os pasó?- preguntó kouko extrañada ya que ella salió antes que ellas.

Chitaru y kirigaya ante la pregunta se miraron entre sí, durante un momento no ocurrió nada pero de un momento a otro se abrazaron como si les fuera la vida en ello.

Todas se las quedaron mirando sin saber exactamente qué hacer.

\- Eh ¿He dicho algo malo?- preguntó kouko

\- conoces la historia de Romeo y Julieta- le dijo Nio

\- Quién no la conoce- dijo kouko tan fríamente como siempre.

\- pues tres cuartos lo mismo- respondió Nio.

Kouko la miró sin entender, en ese momento las tortolitas se separaron pero se siguieron mirando a los ojos.

-Digamos que el destino es caprichoso y puede llegar a ser cruel, pero también te acaba dando la razón de vivir- dijo Chitaru mirando con adoración a kirigaya mientras que esta se llevaba la mano al corazón, en ese momento cambió su expresión.

\- ¿Te pasa algo kirigaya?- le preguntó chitaru al verla. Hitsugi se seguía tocando en el mismo sitio con cara extrañada, metió la mano por debajo de su camiseta y notó algo raro.

\- ¿y la cicatriz?- preguntó Kirigaya en voz alta.

\- ¿Él Qué? - dijeron todas

\- la cicatriz - dijo Kirigaya - de mi pecho... no la tengo-

\- Pero eso es imposible- dijo Chitaru con una mirada triste - El doctor dijo que se te iba a quedar una marca notoria para siempre. -

\- Pues no la tengo ¿y tú?, ahora que caigo ¿cómo es que estas de pié sin ayuda, si hace un momento cuando estábamos en el hospital, antes de aparecer aquí, apenas te podías mover?- dijo kirigaya sorprendida

\- Pues ahora que lo dices, me encuentro estupendamente, esta especie de tele transportación me ha sentado bien. - dijo Chitaru confusa.

\- Bueno y si es verdad que nos hemos tele transportado, ¿Qué demonios hacemos aquí? Digo sé que vosotras tenéis una vida insignificante, pero Isuke estaba tranquilamente tomando el sol en la playa, por lo que no se alegra de estar aquí - dijo con una sonrisa que no engaña a ninguna de las presentes.

\- Eso es lo que he dicho yo desde un primer momento- dijo Tokaku con intención de volver a atacar a Nio, pero Haru la detuvo.

\- Tokaku san no puedes ir atacando a la gente porque sí- le reprochó Haru

\- Estas asesinas no son gente- se defendió Tokaku

\- Ara entonces tu tampoco entras en esa categoría, ay no, sí que entras; virgen - dijo Isuke con un tono de burla

\- ¿Quieres una cicatriz en la otra mano para ir conjuntada?- dijo Tokaku tan impasible como siempre.

~ Maldita ~ pensó isuke he involuntariamente se miró la mano, la cicatriz no estaba.

\- mi mano -dijo una sorprendida isuke- está perfectamente -

Ante esto todas se volvieron a mirar confusas.

-Ejem no quiero parecer friki...- comenzó shiena.

\- shiena te has mirado al espejo- dijo otoya con tono de burla.

-c cállate idiota- dijo shiena sonrojándose levemente- continuo, esto puede sonar loco incluso para mí, pero que todas nos encontremos en un mismo lugar, en el que coincidimos en el pasado, estando un segundo antes en otro completamente distinto, cicatrices desaparecidas, que casualmente se produjeron a lo largo de este curso y si escuchasteis lo que dijo el sensei el curso acaba de empezar, pues lo único que se me ocurre es que por alguna razón hemos vuelto atrás en el tiempo y nosotras somos las únicas consientes de ello- terminó Shiena.

La verdad a nadie le sonó tan descabellado como se debería suponer, Isuke no dejaba de verse la mano, kirigaya confirmaba que tampoco tenía nada en su pecho, Chitaru estaba en plena forma, kouko se dio cuenta que su rosario estaba tal y como estaba antes de que azuma lo rompiera, y Nio miraba sin saber que hacer a la tablet con el aparato que tenía en sus manos, el cual, estaba segura era el causante de aquella situación.

Ante las palabras de shiena, a Sumireko se le vio algo a la mente. Hace tiempo escuchó a su padre decir en una reunión secreta, la cual ella no debería estar escuchando, que en realidad el elemento más valioso que existe es el tiempo. Después de eso cuando ella repasaba las cuentas (Algún día llevaría la empresa) se dio cuenta de que una cantidad desorbitada de dinero ( para que ella lo considere desorbitado os podéis imaginar la cantidad) fue dado a Myojo, esto era mucho más que lo que normalmente daban para alguna investigación, al preguntarle a su padre, este le dijo que era una inversión por el poder máximo.

Con este recuerdo y viendo el estado de Nio con un extraño aparato en sus manos, las cosas empezaron a encajar para ella.

-Ara, Hashiri-san ¿serías tan amable de decirme que es eso que tienes en las manos?- preguntó sumireko elegantemente

\- ¡¿eh?! - Nio no se esperaba esa pregunta- p pues mi tablet - dijo ella, pero ese pequeño tartamudeo que no era propio de ella llamó la atención de las demás.

-¿y ese aparato sobre ella? Nunca te lo había visto.- dijo sumireko

\- Es un altavoz- dijo Nio recuperando la compostura- lo tenía en las manos cuando pasó todo esto- dijo Nio intentando salir airosa.

\- umm Qué raro, yo tenía un libro en las manos en ese momento y aquí no está. - dijo shiena, echando por tierra la excusa de Nio.

\- Hashiri-san sin rodeos por favor- dijo Hanabusa- ¿Esa es la máquina del tiempo que el clan estaba desarrollando?

\- ¡¿MÁQUINA DEL TIEMPO?!- dijeron todas más sorprendidas que antes. Una cosa es que por algún fenómeno estuvieran en esa situación y otra muy distinta que una invención humana lo haya hecho.

\- P pero eso es imposible- dijo Kouko alterada- el tiempo no se puede controlar, eso es ciencia ficción.-

\- Kouko-chan relajate por favor- intentó calmarla suzu

\- Kaminaga-san, no has oído nunca la frase " la realidad supera a la ficción". Estoy segura que nuestro clan ha investigado sobre el control del tiempo y esa experimentación se lleva a cabo aquí en Myojo. Por lo que vuelvo a preguntar ¿Es ese aparato?- dijo Sumireko.

Todas estaban expectantes esperando una respuesta.

\- Sí es esto.- dijo finalmente Nio- me enviaron a llevar unos informes al profesor a cargo, pero al entrar no había nadie, me dijeron que era una investigación muy importante, luego de echar un vistazo por ahí encontré la tarjeta que habría la campana donde estaba guardado. Creí que me había mentido y estaba delante de un altavoz por lanzar al mercado, por lo que lo conecté a mi tablet y toqué los controles que aparecieron, de repente todas las máquinas de la habitación se volvieron locas y sonó una fuerte alarma. Toqué varias cosas a la vez y de repente estaba aquí con ustedes. -

Todas se quedaron con la boca abierta, no podían creerse que un aparato como ese existiera.

\- E entonces ese aparato puede volver atrás en el tiempo- preguntó Kouko un poco extraña

\- Otra explicación no hay- le respondió Nio. Lo siguiente que supo fue que kouko se abalanzó sobre ella y le quitó la tablet con el aparato. Lo encendió y vio una serie de controles sin especificar.

\- ¿COMO FUNCIONA ESTO?- dijo Kouko muy alterada.

-¡Pero qué haces!, suelta eso- dijo Nio , intentando quitárselo de las manos

\- kouko-chan, Nio-chan parad por favor- dijo suzu intentando separarlas

\- Tengo que salvarla, con esto puedo hacerlo- dijo Kouko desesperada

Con esas palabras algo en la mente de kirigaya hizo clic, con ese aparato ella puede evitar matar a la hija de la sensei de Chitaru y si eso ocurre, ella nunca llegaría a odiarla.

\- Dadme eso - dijo Hisugi y se abalanzó a la pelea por el aparato.

\- Kirigaya no te metas- dijo Chitaru, y fue a evitar que saliera herida.

\- Chicas, parad por favor, no hay por qué pelearse- dijo Haru

\- Haru tiene razón, parad ya- dijo Haruki con un pocky en la boca

\- Panda de idiotas - dijo isuke mirandose las uñas.

Siguieron discutiendo por el aparato y mientras intentaban apoderarse de él, como estaba encendido, tocaron sin darse cuenta los controles y los botones hasta que...

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí el primer capítulo, ¿Qué os ha parecido?, todas vuestras opiniones, objeciones, dudas, chistes (porqué no), sugerencias ( nunca viene mal ideas extras) y todo lo que se os ocurra dejarlo en los reviews, estaría muy contenta se saber vuestra opinión.**

 **Intentaré actualizar lo antes posible, pero soy estudiante y tardaré un mes todavía en tener el portátil de vuelta, por lo que escribo esto en el móvil y es más complicado de lo que parece.**

 **Bueno no sé que más decir, espero que os haya gustado.**

 **Ari fuera.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a tod s, aquí Ari con un nuevo capitulo. Primero gracias a todos por vuestros reviews y favoritos, espero no decepcionaros con el resto jajaja, bueno en realidad este capitulo es medio capitulo ya que el original, a mi parecer era muy largo y podía resultar tedioso, ademas no quiero mal acostumbrar a nadie con capítulos largos jajaja, por lo que el resto lo subiré en algunos días. El poder de la imaginación se ha apoderado de mi con esto, ya que mediante voy escribiendo, se me van ocurriendo situaciones y la historia se va haciendo mas larga, pero no puedo evitarlo jajaja, ni siquiera he llegado a la trama principal, según mis cálculos será por el capitulo 4 y yo tenia previsto hacerlo en el 2, pero estas cosas pasan. Bueno ya no os aburro más. Disfrutar de la lectura**

* * *

 _POV : Kouko_

Un rayo de luz estaba impactando directamente contra sus ojos cerrados.

\- a aay- dijo con un hilo de voz. Su cabeza le daba vueltas y su estomago estaba luchando por retener la comida en su sitio. Se incorporó un poco y apenas pudo ver algo, ya que no llevaba sus gafas y su mareo no ayudaba a la situación. Tanteó por el suelo cercano a ella y las encontró tiradas cerca de ella a su derecha. Se las puso y descubrió que no estaban rotas. Suspiró momentáneamente antes de darse cuenta de la situación que la rodeaba.

Estaba es una habitación grande en ruinas, había grietas y pintadas en las paredes, las ventanas, supuso que en algún momento fueron eso, no eran más que huecos deformes en la pared. Trató de incorporarse completamente y con bastante esfuerzo lo logró. Cerró los ojos para estabilizar sus mareos y al abrirlos fue conscientes de toda la situación.

El resto de las chicas estaban desmayadas por el resto de la habitación. Estaba estupefacta, así que no era un sueño, no lograba pensar con claridad, hasta que vio a Suzu.

\- ¡Shoutou-san!- fue hacia ella, intentando no pisar a nadie.

\- Shoutou- san, Shoutou-san, vamos, despierta- dijo un poco desesperada, aunque no lo reconociera, le había cogido aprecio a Suzu, ella le transmitía una paz que no sentía desde hace mucho, con ella se encontraba a gusto y debía reconocer que era bonita,(hablando en términos estrictos de amistad que no se creía ni ella)

\- umm ehh- Suzo empezó a moverse y a parpadear.

\- uff, menos mal- dijo kouko en voz baja.

 _POV: Normal_

Suzu abrió los ojos completamente y se la quedó mirando, ante esto kouko no sabía que hacer ni que decir, hasta que suzu sin previo aviso la besó.

 _POV: Suzu_

Sentía que mi cabeza daba vueltas y oía una voz, no podía identificarla, intenté concentrarme y abrir los ojos, cuando lo logré vi a kouko ~ ya estoy volviendo a soñar con ella~ estaba sobre mí su cara estaba ligeramente sonrojada, me pareció adorable y sin pensarlo siquiera la besé.

Esta vez me pareció diferente a las otras veces, lo sentía todo con más intensidad, también sentí como el cuerpo de kouko se tensaba y dejaba de respirar. Me separé de ella y la miré a la cara, la tenia completamente roja, intenté acariciarle la mejilla, pero nada más tocarla ella reaccionó. Se puso rápidamente de pié y dio un salto para atrás, pero con tan mala suerte que se tropezó con Haru ~¿Haru-chan? Que hace ella en mi sueño~ y cayó encima de Isuke.

\- ¡AAAAY! - Dijo Isuke despertándose en el acto. -Aaaay, mi cabeza y y ...- miró a una kouko todavía en shock- ¡QUE HACES ENCIMA DE ISUKE IDIOTA! - Gritó Isuke empujando a kouko y poniéndose de pie con dificultad, parecía mareada ya que casi se vuelve a caer con los tacones.

Con el grito todas las demás empezaron a despertar.

 _Pov: Normal_

Con el grito de Isuke, Suzu despertó de su nube y al observar bien a su alrededor vio a las chicas tiradas en el suelo de lo que parece una habitación abandonada, Kouko seguía estando en shock, estaba en el rincón con una mano en la boca y otro en su rosario, con esto Suzu se acordó de todo y cayó en la cuenta de que había besado a kouko de verdad.

\- Maldición- dijo Suzu en voz baja ~ ¿ Qué voy a hacer ahora? Kouko es una religiosa y con lo que acabo de hacer... No va a querer acercarse a mí~

Mientras Suzu estaba es su debate mental, las demás se fueron levantando como pudieron.

\- Kirigaya ¿Estas bien? - dijo Chitaru ayudando a levantar a Hitsugi.

\- Sí, solo un poco indispuesta- le contestó- ¿ Y tú?

\- Igual - dijo Chitaru abrazando la

\- ¿ Qué demonios habéis echo ahora?- preguntó Tokaku, observando todo su alrededor mientras ayudaba a incorporar a Haru.

\- Pues tiene toda la pinta de que nos hemos vuelto a tele transportar- dijo Haruki, mientras buscaba sus pockys

\- Ara, ¿ y a esa conclusión has llegado tu solita? - dijo Isuke con su habitual tono de sarcasmo.

\- Dios, pues este viaje me ha sentado peor que el anterior, no me puedo ni levantar- Dijo Shiena con los ojos cerrados que aun no había podido levantarse del suelo.

\- No te preocupes, yo te ayudo- dijo Otoya con una sonrisita que no mostraba buenas intenciones.

-¿E ehh?- fue lo único que pudo decir shiena antes de que otoya la cogiera en brazos al estilo novia.

-Aahhh, ¡ Suéltame Takechi!- dijo shiena entrando en pánico

\- Como quieras, ji ji- dijo mientras hacía el amago de dejarla caer al suelo duramente.

\- ¡Ahh! ¡ Así no! - dijo Shiena, que con el susto se aferró a otoya.

\- Ji ji, shiena-chan si querías abrazarme no tenias porqué hacer todo esto.- dijo Otoya burlona mente.

\- ¡ No No es eso, idiota- dijo shiena sonrojándose y zafándose de ella.

-Silencio por favor- dijo Sumireko firmemente pero elegantemente.

Todas miraron hacia ella y la vieron intentando calmar a una temblorosa Mahiru. Ella le estaba dando unas caricias para calmarla pero parecía que eso la ponía peor, de repente agachó la cabeza y dejó de temblar, al levantar la cabeza todas se dieron cuenta de que era otra persona. Cuando vio su cercanía con Sumireko iluminada por los rayos del sol, cerró los ojos y se apartó hacia el lado más oscuro de la habitación.

Ara, que gusto verte de nuevo shin'ya-san- dijo Sumireko con una sonrisa verdadera-aunque me sorprende verte a la luz del día-

\- Mahiru no se encontraba bien-dijo con voz queda- estamos aprendiendo, ambas, a soportar normalmente la luz del día.

\- me alegro mucho por vosotras y estoy muy orgullosa de ti shin'ya-san, vas muy bien.- dijo Sumireko. Ante esto Shin'ya de sonrojo levemente.

\- Buueenoo- dijo de repente Nio, que hasta entoces había estado sorprendentemente callada- hablando de piradas, ¿alguien sabe que le ha pasado a esa?- dijo señalando al rincón donde kouko seguía en su trance.

\- padre nuestro que estas en el cielo, santificado ...- murmuraba kouko con los ojos cerrados, agarrando sus rosario con ambas manos. Ante esto a Suzu se le cayó una gota en la frente tipo manga.

\- Y eso que importa - dijo isuke- ¿Qué habéis hecho con el trasto del tiempo, panda de idiotas? -

\- yo no tengo nada que ver, fue kouko la que se volvió majara e intento usarlo sin saber y luego se metió la loli- dijo Nio moviendo las manos, como diciendo que no era culpa tuya.

Oye, tenemos la misma altura y tu utilizaste al aparato ese en un principio sin saber- se defendió a Hitsugi.

\- primero, tenemos la misma altura pero tu pareces una niña de 10 años, y dos , como me iba a imaginar siquiera que una máquina como esa existiera.- dijo Nio

\- ya basta- dijo Tokaku- lo que está claro es que sois todas una panda de imbéciles.

\- hey que yo solo intentaba ayudar- dijo Haruki deprimida, se habia dejado sus pockys encima de la mesa de clase y no se habían tele transportado.

\- Tokaku-san, esta feo que hables así- le recriminó Haru.

\- y como quieres que hable, a saber donde carajo estamos- dijo Tokaku.

Ante esto, las mentes de todas hicieron clic, con esa máquina podrían estar en cualquier parte.

\- essto- se atrevió a decir Chitaru-¿ donde esta la Máquina?

Con estas palabras todas miraron a Nio

\- hey a mi no me miréis, o no os acordáis de que kouko-san me lo quitó de las manos- dijo Nio intentando salir del paso.

\- Pero tu lo volviste a agarrar y forcejeaste con ella hasta que kirigaya-chan se metió- dijo Suzu

\- pues yo no lo tengo- dijo Nio

\- yo tampoco- dijo Hitsugi

Todas miraron a kouko que seguía en su trance.

\- venga a nosotros tu gracia...- murmuraba Kouko.

\- kouko-san te encuentras bien- dijo Haru amablemente acercándose a ella, pero hasta que no puso su mano en su hombro no reaccionó.

\- Ah- dijo kouko asustada poniéndose de pie de golpe.

\- tranquila kouko-san no pasa nada, relájate- dijo Haru intentando calmarla.

Kouko abrió lentamente los ojos y al ver a Haru intentó respirar con normalidad.

\- ¿T te encuentras mejor?- le preguntó Haru.

\- s si- dijo Kouko mirando al suelo, no se iba arriesgar a mirar a Suzu.

-¿ y la estúpida máquina? - dijo secamente Isuke

\- ¿Eh?- dijo Kouko aún confundida.

\- la tablet rara de la enana ésta, idiota - dijo isuke señalando a Nio.

\- oye- se indignó Nio.

\- No lo sé- dijo kouko- cuando me desperté no la tenía.

\- pues entonces donde diablos esta ese trasto- dijo Tokaku

Todas empezaron a mirar bien la habitación, la verdad es que les resultaba familiar, pero no sabían de que. Al mirar por la ventana se dieron cuenta de que estaban en un gran edificio, por el que se observaba más grandes edificios. Siguieron mirando por la habitación pero no encontraron nada, hasta que se dieron cuenta de un agujero en el suelo al lado de una pared, era pequeño pero lo suficiente mente grande para que la maquina se cayera por ahí.

\- Con nuestra suerte, ¿ Qué os apostáis de que se ha caído por ahí? - dijo Haruki aun deprimida por sus pockys

\- pues seguramente, ya que si también hizo el viaje la primera vez, también tiene que haberlo echo en este, por lo que tiene que estar por algun lado- dijo Nio mirando por el agujero, pero estaba demasiado oscuro.

\- yo aún no me aclaro, ¿estamos en el pasado o solo hemos cambiado de lugar?- preguntó Haruki. Nadie tenía una respuesta segura.

\- Sea lo que sea habrá que recuperar lo para salir de donde quiera que estemos- dijo Shin'ya deseando meterse donde hubiera más oscuridad.

-Estoy de acuerdo- dijo Shiena- y deberíamos ir todas juntas ya que esto puede empeorar si nos separamos.

-¿Es que puede empeorar la situación? - dijo sarcástica mente Isuke

\- Nunca se sabe- dijo Shiena subiéndose las gafas.

\- Ji ji vaya shiena-chan ¿quieres que vallamos juntitas?-Dijo otoya mientras la abrazaba por detrás.

\- suelta me maldita psicópata- dijo Shiena asustada y alejándose de ella

\- Ya basta imbéciles, vamos por ese trasto, Isuke quiere volver a la playa y perderos de vista - sentenció Isuke

\- Pues vamos, kemochi-san tiene razón, deberíamos ir todas por lo que pueda pasar. Y para que conste yo soy la primera que quiere perderos de vista- dijo Tokaku fríamente, cogiendo de la mano a Haru ( cosa que no pasó desapercibida por nadie) dirigiéndose a la puerta de la habitación, más concretamente el hueco de la puerta, observando que no hubiera peligro.

\- Ara, ya sabemos como te convenció Haru-san para que la protegieras - dijo Isuke- al parecer no eres una virgen en todos los sentidos ja ja -

Ante esto las demás se prepararon para la guerra que se avecinaba, Tokaku se detuvo y se giró para encararla, pero Haru al ver sus intenciones le apretó su agarre y la obligó a mirarla.

\- Tokaku-san no entres en su juego- le susurro Haru

-No lo haré- dijo Tokaku- No me rebajare ante ella solo por que crea que todos son de su misma condición-

Ahora si que la guerra estaba a punto de estallar

\- ¿ Qué estas insinuando? - dijo Isuke con una sonrisa que daba miedo.

\- No insinúo nada- dijo Tokaku con expresión neutra- As supuesto que Haru me ha sobornado acostándose conmigo, lo lógico es que hayas llegado a esa conclusión, porque trabajas de la misma manera, aunque tengo que admitir que no me sorprende de que seas ese tipo de asesina- concluyó Tokaku sin modificar su expresión.

En ese instante la expresión de Isuke cambió a su lado macabro, se abalanzó hacia Otoya y de un movimiento consiguió quitarle su tijera más grande, justo después arremetió contra Tokaku, pero esta llevaba sus cuchillos, por lo que consiguió detener sin problemas el ataque de isuke, la cual no estaba acostumbrada a manejar tijeras. Todo esto ocurrió demasiado rápido para que las demás actuarán, pero justo después del choque Sumireko reaccionó y golpeó a ambas en la cabeza, desmayandolas en el acto.

\- ¡Tokaku-san!- dijo Haru asustada, agachándose a su lado

\- ¡Isuke-sama!- dijo Haruki a la misma vez y en el mismo estado que Haru

\- Creo que te has pasado Hanabusa-chan- dijo suzu

\- Pues yo creo que no- dijo Shin'ya- después de lo que se han dicho, no hubieran parado hasta que solo una quedase en pie.

\- Pero no podemos dejarlas en este estado, ni dejarlas aquí solas tampoco.- dijo Haru

\- veamos... debido al giro de los acontecimientos, que algunas bajen y otras se queden aquí-dijo shiena-

\- Me parece buena idea-dijo Suzu- ¿ voluntarias?

\- yo voy- dijo Shin'ya inmediatamente

\- yo también iré- dijo sumireko, sabía que era un sitio sucio pero todo sea por estar cerca de Bamba.

\- Yo voy también- dijo Otoya.

\- yo iría, pero me quedo a cuidar a Isuke-sama- dijo Haruki

\- Tu también vienes con nosotras- dijo Shin'ya

\- ¿porqué yo?- dijo Nio con indignación

\- porque tu empezaste todo al jugar con ese cacharro- dijo Shin'ya

Ante esto a otoya le entró un escalofrío, no queria quedarse a solas con esa enana rara

\- Yo pensándolo mejor me quedo aquí- dijo otoya disimulando

\- Acaso tienes miedo Takechi- dijo shin'ya burlonamente

Esto tocó el orgullo a Otoya, ella era el " jack destripador del siglo XXI", era a ella a la que deberían temer.

-Por supuesto que no-dijo Otoya indignada- solo estoy un poco cansada, pero ya que hay poca gente que tenga lo que tenga que tener iré.

\- Bien, ¿alguien más?- dijo Suzu

\- yo yo también voy- dijo tímidamente Kouko, sin mirar a suzu

\- Bien, con nosotras será suficiente- dijo Otoya agarrando del brazo a kouko- me pido a Kaminaga-san de compañera- dirigiéndose hacia el hueco de la puerta- no hagáis nada indecente en nuestra ausencia.

~ En que lío me he metido~ pensó Kouko mientras no le quedaba otra que dejarse arrastrar, pero cualquier cosa era mejor que la posibilidad de quedarse a solas con Suzu .

A todas les salió una gota en la cabeza tipo manga. Shin'ya, Sumireko y Nio las siguieron fuera de la habitación.

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí este capitulo, ¿donde estarán? ¿que les pasará? ¿se volverán más locas de los que ya están?, para esto y mucho más, no se pierdan el siguiente capitulo ( Sí, la tele me afecta) jajaja, espero que les esté gustando la historia de esta loca, que todavía va por la introducción, pero no puedo evitarlo, quiero que sea lo más realista posible en este contexto. Voy a intentar que ningún personaje sea más importante que otro, así que intentaré darle su momento a cada uno, pero por supuesto no será todo a la vez. pero si os dais cuenta que dejo de lado a alguno o no estoy teniendo en cuenta algo por favor decírmelo. por supuesto todas las criticas, sugerencias, Chistes o cualquier cosa que se os ocurra es bienvenido, en serio me motiva mucho leer vuestros reviews .**

 **Pronto actualizare, ya que casi tengo terminado el siguiente, pero vamos a darle emoción jaja**

 **Ari fuera.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a tod s, antes que nada, me disculpo por mi tardanza para actualizar, tenía pensado subir este capítulo antes de año nuevo, pero he tenido unos problemas que me han hecho imposible escribir, además me ha costado mucho escribir este cap porque he intentado plasmar las esencias de las chicas y crear el escenario correcto para mostraros me ha resultado más complicado de lo que creí en un principio. Bueno dije que no quería acostumbrar a nadie con cap largos, pero este me ha salido así para conseguir vuestro perdón más fácilmente jajajaja, bueno ya no os molesto más, feliz lectura**

 _Pov.: Nio_

~ Joder, la que se ha liado en un momento, y encima me ha tocado deambular por el edificio con las más desequilibradas~ pensó. Nio no dejaba de tener la sensación de familiaridad, mientras salía de la habitación, el entorno le sonaba mucho pero no sabía de qué. La última vez que estuvo en un gran edificio medio en ruinas fue para...~ No Nio, no pienses en eso ahora~ pensó, y si hubieran vuelto al pasado en ese momento ~ No tampoco puede ser, recuerdo las vistas y no son las que vimos por las ventanas, ahora concéntrate, que con estas piradas no te puedes descuidar~.

Al salir de la habitación, nos encontramos en un pasillo de dos direcciones, hacia la derecha o hacia la izquierda, la sensación de familiaridad aumentaba por momentos.

\- ¿y ahora por dónde? - preguntó Takechi, aferrada aun a kaminaga, esta intentaba zafarse de ella.

\- No te muevas tanto Kaminaga-san- le dijo otoya a kouko- no te preocupes no eres mi tipo, eres demasiado fría y no muy linda para mi gusto. - Ante esto Kaminaga parecía alegrarse y deprimirse a la vez.

\- Por ahí - dije señalando el pasillo de la izquierda.

\- ¿Cómo estas tan segura? - me preguntó Hanabusa

\- Tengo un presentimiento- dije sin más, dirigiéndome por ese pasillo.

Las chicas me siguieron, era gracioso, Takechi se aferraba a kaminaga intentando alejarse lo más posible de mí, ja ja creo que ese día me pasé; y Hanabusa intentaba estar lo más cerca posible de Bamba sin crearle mucho malestar.

Seguí andando hasta el final del pasillo, a mi derecha había un hueco de ascensor, tal y como presentía, las puertas estaban cerradas y tenían pinta de no haber sido utilizadas en mucho tiempo~ No puede ser~

Las chicas me alcanzaron y se me quedaron mirando, pero tenía mis razones para estar completamente flipada.

\- ¿Qué es tan interesante de este ascensor? - me preguntó Bamba

No respondí, me dirigí hacia el panel de control - por favor, que no se abra- dije en voz baja, las chicas me miraron aún más raro. Presione los sitios exactos en el panel de control, solo se abrirá si es este.

A los pocos segundos de presionar, los lados cedieron ligeramente, y al deslizar lo vi un segundo panel de control para emergencias. Ahora sí que no tenía ninguna duda.

\- Estamos en Myojo- dije en voz alta sin poder creérmelo a mí misma

\- ¿Qué? - Dijeron todas asimilando mis palabras

\- Este es el edificio de Myojo- dije ahora claramente, intentando asimilarlo yo misma también.

\- Eso no puede ser- dijo kaminaga, que ya se había desprendido de Takechi- El edificio de Myojo es un edificio nuevo, con las mejores instalaciones y donde viene muchos alumnos normales. Esta ruina no puede serlo.

Todas nos pusimos a mirar a nuestro alrededor y mi cabeza intentaba comprender todo esto, hasta que llegue a una conclusión loca pero dado los hechos anteriores posible.

\- Os recuerdo que estamos hablando de una máquina que puede alterar el espacio-tiempo, y a menos que nos hayamos vuelto todas locas, funciona de verdad- dije- y os apuesto lo que queráis a que la habitación en la que despertamos era la clase negra.

\- pero si hemos viajado en el tiempo otra vez, deberíamos haber aparecido en otro lugar del que estábamos en un principio y este edificio no tendría que existir o estaría más nuevo o en proceso de construcción- dijo Takechi rascándose la nuca

-A menos que no hayamos viajado al pasado como la última vez..., - dijo Hanabusa más para ella que para las demás, pero todas la oímos- sino al futuro- termino diciendo mirándonos a todas con cara de estar diciendo una locura.

\- ¿Pero eso también puede suceder?, Digo es asombroso que se pueda ir al pasado, pero lo pasado, pasado está, solo hay un camino hacia él; pero el futuro es diferente ya que por más mínima variación puede cambiar completamente- Dijo Kaminaga, llevando las manos a la cabeza intentando comprender la situación.

\- No sé qué principios utiliza la máquina ni que tecnología usa, pero veo lo que veo, que estemos en el futuro es la opción más probable- dije cada vez más convencida y asombrada, el edificio era bastante nuevo y este se cae a pedazos, aunque por ahora parece que resiste

\- ¿Estás segura de que este es el edificio de Myojo? - Me preguntó Takechi aún dudosa por todo

No le respondí inmediatamente, me volví hacia el panel de control del ascensor he intenté ponerlo en marcha. No hubo reacción como supuse.

\- Estoy un 70 % segura de ello, pero...- callé y volví sobre mis pasos en el pasillo, hasta detenerme delante de una columna pegada a la pared- con esto estaré completamente segura si es o no la escuela.

Las chicas me siguieron y observaron atentamente mis movimientos.

Pasé mis dedos por el lateral izquierdo de la columna, estaba muy sucio, pero no me importaba, tenía que asegurarme de mi suposición. Coloqué mi mano a unos 50 cm del suelo y presioné. Al principio no ocurría nada, seguí presionando hasta que la pequeña puerta oculta cedió, dando paso a una especie de palanca que funciona como un interruptor~ definitivamente esto es Myojo~ bajé la palanca y una puerta secreta del tamaño de una persona apareció enfrente de mí.

-Sí, definitivamente esto es Myojo- les confirmé a las chicas que estaban asombradas por todo lo ocurrido

\- ¿A dónde llevan esa puerta? - Preguntó Takechi

-A unas escaleras de emergencias que están conectadas por todo el edificio- respondí

\- Entonces. ... - comenzó a decir Bamba- ¿estamos en el futuro?

\- Todo parece apuntar que sí, Bamba-san- dijo Hanabusa

\- ¿Y qué demonios ha pasado aquí? Ustedes no eran una organización muy poderosa que prácticamente controla todo. - dijo Takechi dirigiéndose a Hanabusa y a mí.

\- Sí, pero no somos la única organización poderosa, tenemos enemigos muy poderosos, pero no tanto como para llegar a esta situación, algo gordo ha tenido que pasar- dije más para mí que para las demás

Ante esto kaminaga miró raro a Hanabusa, seguramente no esperaba que Hanabusa formara parte de la organización ya que ella se fue pronto.

\- ¿pero exactamente en qué año estamos? Porque este estado no se consigue en un día para otro- dijo Bamba mirando a su alrededor

\- No tengo ni idea- dije sinceramente y un poco preocupada

\- sea lo que sea vamos a arreglar esta situación- Dijo kaminaga con determinación y diciéndose hacia la puerta. -Después de ti Hashiri-san, ya que pareces conocer este edificio muy bien.

Me adentre en el pequeño pasadizo que conducía a las escaleras, las demás me siguieron; todo estaba bastante oscuro, pero había rayos de luz que se colaban por las grietas, lo que permitía caminar, pero con cuidado. Bajamos las escaleras hacia la planta de abajo, si mis cálculos no fallaban, la maquina debería estar en la habitación bajo la clase negra.

\- Por aquí- les dije cuando salimos de esa especie de túnel, ellas me siguieron sin hablar

Llegamos hasta la puerta de la habitación, la cual debía estar bajo la clase negra. Fui a abrirla. Estaba cerrada.

\- ¿En serio? Tal y como está todo, esta puerta está cerrada con llave. - dije

-Déjame a mí- dijo Bamba. Me apartó y le dio una gran patada a la puerta, abriéndola de un portazo.

-Ara, Bamba-san ¡Qué fuerte eres! - la felicitó Sumireko con una sonrisa. Ante esto creo que Bamba se sonrojo levemente, pero por una vez no tenía tiempo para cotillear.

Entré en la habitación y lo primero que hice fue mirar el techo para buscar un rayo de luz por el cual situar el agujero, cuando lo encontré me dirigí al sitio debajo de el y efectivamente allí estaba la máquina. ~ al fin~ pensé antes de observarla mejor.

-No- dije, las demás al ver mi reacción se acercaron a ver qué pasaba, cuando lo hicieron quedaron boquiabiertas.

La máquina estaba rota, la pantalla de la tablet estaba completamente rajada y la maquina en sí se había roto por los conectores, separándose de la tablet, la bombillita estaba rota, uno de sus lados estaba abollado y si lo movías escuchabas piezas moviéndose en su interior. ~ Es más frágil de lo que creía, aunque normal con el golpe que se ha llevado~

\- ¿e está rota? - preguntó Titubeante kaminaga

\- ¿Tu qué crees genio? - dijo Takechi irónicamente

\- ¿y ahora que vamos a hacer? ¿estamos atrapadas? - dijo Kaminaga con la voz un poco temblorosa

-No tengo idea- dije todavía un poco en shock

-Nio-san ¿puedes dejármelos? - me preguntó Kaminaga; yo se los di

\- volvamos con las demás y decidiremos que hacer- dijo Hanabusa calmadamente dirigiéndose fuera de la habitación para volver con las demás, nosotras la seguimos.

 _POV: Normal - habitación clase negra mientras Nio y compañía fueron a buscar la Máquina._

Al salir las chicas reinó el silencio en la habitación, Haru y Haruki pusieron las cabezas de Tokaku e Isuke en sus regazos y le acariciaban ligeramente la cara y el pelo. Hitsugi estaba sentada en el regazo de Chitaru, a la vez que se abrazaban, Shiena estaba mirando por la ventana y de vez en cuando miraba fugazmente a la pareja y Suzu se quedó mirando la puerta. Todas estaban metidas en sus propios pensamientos.

 _POV: Haruki_

~ Jaja parece un angelito~ pensé mientras le acariciaba el pelo y la cara, sí lo sé, es peligroso pero no podía contenerme ante esta diosa peli rosa, porque para mí era eso, una diosa, un ser superior, inalcanzable, que mira a los seres como yo con desprecio desde su trono de oro, y para un simple mortal como yo, tenerla en esta situación era una sensación indescriptible, en este momento me da igual la situación, que estuviéramos en Rusia, o en la época de los dinosaurios o que todo sea el sueño más loco de mi vida, me da igual porque podía estar con ella, con esta preciosa tsundere que me robó el corazón, no sé si lo hizo a posta o no, pero desde que salí de la clase negra no pude olvidarla, ~como seguro le ha pasado a mucha gente mejor que yo~ pensé un poco abatida, debido a mis responsabilidades con mis hermanos y mi madre no puedo destacar ante ella, y aunque me parta el alma por dentro, mi decisión está hecha, ~no abandonaré a mi familia~, por lo que solo me queda deleitarme con su belleza dormida, aunque puede que me mate cuando despierte,~ literalmente~. Mientras dure todo esto haré lo que he hecho siempre, me ocultare detrás de mi simpatía y reprimiré todo lo que siento, porque ~hay cosas más importantes que yo misma. ~

 _POV: Haru_

ains, hasta dormida tienes la cara tan seria, cualquiera diría que tienes una pesadilla~ pero yo sé que no la tienes, nunca olvidaré el momento en que despertaste de la pesadilla toda sudorosa, en el que me miraste con los ojos casi con lágrimas y me abrazaste sin decir nada, jaja me quede en shock durante un momento porque esa reacción no me la esperaba, además porque estaba medio dormida y por un instante creí que estaba soñando. Yo sabía que toda esa actitud fría y distante era una fachada, una muy grande sí, pero una fachada ~no se te dio elección de ser de otra manera~, Estoy orgullosa de decir que yo conseguí abrir una grieta y vi algo maravilloso que hacía que me enamorara más de ti, sino nunca me hubieras dejado dormir contigo jaja. Pero no pararé hasta derribar toda la pared que aísla tu corazón. Porque eres una persona maravillosa, aunque por ahora solo yo sea capaz de verlo.~ aunque todavía no sé de qué iba la pesadilla~ recuerdo que cuando te calmaste te pregunté y tú te sonrojaste y te diste la vuelta diciendo que no era importante jaja tan orgullosa como siempre, me di cuenta de que te volviste a tensar y sin planteármelo te abracé por detrás y no sabes la alegría que me entró cuando te relajaste y al momento te quedaste dormida, con ese simple gesto que de primera no parecía importante, yo sentí que mientras estuviéramos juntas saldríamos adelante~ por lo que por ahora yo cuidaré de ti~.

 _POV: Hitsugi_

~ definitivamente, tuve que portarme muy bien en otra vida para que Chitaru apareciera en esta~ es el pensamiento que me venía a la cabeza de vez en cuando, ya que es la única explicación posible que le encuentro para que Chitaru siga a mi lado a pesar de todo, hay momentos como este, donde ella me abraza cariñosa y protectoramente y me mira casi con adoración con esos rubís que tiene por ojos; cuando yo recuerdo todo lo malo que he hecho, todos los asesinatos, mentiras y engaños pero los que más me duelen dentro de mi alma son el asesinato de la hija de su sensei, con la cual tuvo una pelea por mi culpa donde ella renegaba de ella y le decía que no la quería volver a ver y si no enviaba a asesinos a matarme es para que ella sufriera cuando descubra que lo ha perdido todo por el horrible monstruo que soy; Juro que en ese momento quería morir, por la expresión de dolor que tenía mi querida Chitaru y por mucho que intentara disimular para no hacerme daño, yo era muy consciente del dolor que estaba sintiendo ya que esa mujer era como una madre para ella y renunció a todo por mí, a pesar de que desde un primer momento la engañé con mi apariencia y me aproveché de ella, pero a mi defensa diré que aún no sabía identificar el sentimiento que sentía cada vez que tomaba su mano, la miraba o simplemente la tenía cerca y tampoco sabía el sentimiento de incomodidad o malestar que sentía cuando no estaba a mi lado, por lo que mi mundo se vino abajo cuando descubrí que estaba total y perdidamente enamorada de Namatame Chitaru, tanto que no sé lo que me entró cuando Kenmochi le coqueteo, bueno si, celos, sino hubiera sido por eso no hubiera sacado del juego a Kenmochi ya que lo que estuviera preparando no influenciaba en lo mío. ~ Jo Hitsugi, ¿te estas oyendo? ¿cómo es posible que una persona tan despreciable como tú, haya acabado al lado de una persona tan magnífica, tan buena, tan elegante, tan educada, tan hermosa tan tan... no hay suficientes adjetivos buenos para terminar de definirla. ~ pensé un poco decaída mientras alzaba un poco la vista y vi a kenmochi mirando hacia aquí, y abrazaba a Chitaru un poco más fuerte ~ por nada del mundo voy a permitir que me separen del mejor regalo que me ha hecho la vida, aunque no entiendo por qué~

 _Pov: Chitaru_

No hay nada que me relaje tanto o me traiga más paz que tener a Kirigaya entre mis brazos, dios ni yo misma me puedo explicar cómo he acabado dependiendo tanto de esta chica, bueno, aunque tenga la apariencia de una niña. puede que al principio sintiera un impulso maternal de ayudarla debido a su apariencia, pero no, era algo mucho más. y al principio yo misma intentaba convencerme con esta escusa cuando mis sentimientos se alteraban por completo cuando la cogía de la mano, la veía sonreír, cuando la peinaba y cuando no la tenía a mi lado~ aunque fueran pocos momentos~ ja en ese momento no tenía idea de lo que se me venía encima y yo atontada por el momento no lograba comprender nada, hasta que un día o un momento o un cúmulo de situaciones, no estoy segura de cómo fue pero me embargó un sentimiento nuevo que no sabía identificar, pero era molesto y no me gustaba, y surgía cada vez que veía a Kirigaya abrazaba fuerte su osito, en ese momento no sabía por qué sentía eso, ya que la imagen era adorable. Más tarde logré identificar ese sentimiento y con mucho pesar y vergüenza tenía que reconocerlo por lo menos a mí misma. ~ Yo Namatame Chitaru, una chica a la que se la conoce por su madurez, esta celosa de un osito rosa de peluche~ ja ja cuando llegue a esa conclusión recuerdo que estamos en clase y me pasé toda la hora mirando a Kirigaya, como siempre sí, pero esta vez con otros ojos y un descubrimiento, ~me había enamorado de ella.~ En ese momento sentí como mi pequeña me abrazaba más fuerte, la miré al mismo tiempo que ella alzaba la vista y nuestras miradas se encontraron y me perdí en la laguna dorada de sus ojos y cuando me quise dar cuenta nos estábamos dando un pequeño beso los labios, nos separamos y nos volvimos a mirar a los ojos, no hacían falta las palabras para decirnos que~ da igual la situación en la que estuviéramos, todo estará bien mientras estemos juntas~ ella cerró sus ojos y apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro mientras la seguía abrazando ~ la verdad es que poco a poco voy teniendo menos celos del oso~

 _POV: Shiena_

¡Es que no tienen pudor o qué! ¿porque tienen que besarse en público?¿no tienen bastante con pasarse el día pegadas la una a la otra~ es lo que pensé al verlas en esa situación, y no, no son celos, es sentido común, estamos en una situación completamente surrealista que si resulta no ser el sueño más raro de mi vida, estaremos en un buen lio ya que de jugar con el tiempo sin conocimiento no puede salir nada bien, claro si es como los libros de ciencia ficción que he leído, si fuera como el giratiempo en harry potter solo tendríamos que averiguar en qué momento estamos y darle las vueltas necesarias. ...~stop shiena, que te estas poniendo en modo friki~ bueno a lo que iba que no está el momento para besuquearse delante de todas. Giro la cabeza para mirar a las demás y parece que a mi es la única a la que le molesta lo que hacen, Haru y Haruki miraban casi con adoración a Tokaku y Isuke, de verdad no sé qué les han visto, Tokaku es lo más frio y distante del mundo e Isuke solo tiene un cuerpo de escándalo, si vale eso puede ser razón suficiente pero para un rato, las relaciones con ese tipo de persona no duran y si duran no son sanas, pero parece que Sagae eso no lo ve Y Suzu se ha quedado pillada mirando la puerta por donde salieron las chicas con una expresión triste, estoy segura que ella ha tenido algo que ver en el ataque de pánico que le entró a Kouko antes, pero no sé qué ha podido pasar exactamente, lo que está claro es que se preocupa por ella. Volví a echar otro vistazo a todas las chicas, parecen que han conectado bastante con su compañera de habitación, a pesar del infame motivo por el cual nos conocimos, la verdad me dan un poco de envidia~, en serio porque a mí me tuvo que tocar de compañera a una sádica asesina en serie que no ha hecho más que meterse conmigo~ pensé mientras miraba por lo huecos de las ventanas, podrán ser asesinas pero todas ellas tienen a alguien que se preocupen de ellas, porque está claro que Hanabusa y Bamba tienen algo y la rara de Nio también tiene a alguien aunque ella no quiera hablar de ello. Puff esto es deprimente todas tienen a alguien con quien estar menos yo, mis padres apenas se acuerdan de llamarme por mi cumpleaños y con suerte los veo en persona un rato un par de veces al año, ni siquiera vinieron a verme cuando estuve en el hospital por culpa de esa Loli, solo recibí una llamada donde me decían que tuviera más cuidado con lo que comiera, ya que no podía decirles la verdad y por culpa de los malnacidos que me hicieron la vida imposible de pequeña no tengo amigos, más que nada porque no me fio de nadie, ni siquiera de mis compañeros de despido colectivo que han sufrido lo mismo que yo. Ahora que lo pienso bien esto no parece estar tan mal, da igual lo que me pase, nadie me echará en falta~ y quien sabe a lo mejor estamos en la época en la que empezaron a meterse conmigo y poder evitar la mierda de vida que tengo~ pensé mientras me fijaba en el paisaje que me parecía familiar.

 _POV: Suzu_

Cuando pensaba que la vida ya no podría sorprenderme, hace que me enamore de esa niña y viaje por el espacio-tiempo, dios ahora sí puedo decir que lo he visto todo~ pensé mientras veía la puerta por la que había salido Kouko, como no nací ayer, entiéndase el gran sarcasmo, sé que se ha ofrecido voluntaria para alejarse de mí, ~dios como he podido ser tan descuidada~. Aunque kouko odie la institución religiosa de la que proviene, los valores que les ha infundado no desaparecen, así como así ya que ella no ha conocido otra cosa, es más cuando tenía su edad yo tenía la misma mentalidad que ella, ya que era los valores globales de la época, fue el tiempo el que me hizo mirar las cosas de otra manera, ella no lo ha tenido. Puff cuando pensaba que había encontrado a alguien para apaciguar mi soledad meto la pata, no sentía esto que siento desde él y debido a mi descuido ella no va a volver a confiar en mí, dios en este momento me siento igual que cuando el murió, tengo visto y comprobado que cada vez que me enamoro sufro, pero no tan pronto ni tan fuerte como esta vez. Muchas veces he pensado en el mal que tuve que hacer en otra vida para que en esta la vida se ría de mi de esta forma tan miserable, pero no voy a rendirme, por mucho dolor que me traiga una felicidad momentánea la buscaré, además si hay algo que tengo es tiempo.

 _POV: Normal_

Haru y Haruki ya se estaban empezando a preocupar, debido que "sus chicas" aun no daban señales de despertar.

\- Haruki-san - dijo Haru - Tokaku-san e Isuke-san no parecen que vallan a ...

\- sama - dijo Haruki

\- ¿Qué? - dijo Haru extrañada

\- Es Isuke-sama, a ella no le gusta el apelativo san- aclaró Haruki

-claro, lo siento- dijo Haru- Lo que decia era que Tokaku-san y Isuke-sama aún no despiertan y estoy preocupada.

\- yo también-dijo Haruki mirando hacia la puerta- Hanabusa-san para ser de alta cuna, fue bastante bruta-

\- un poco, pero si no las detenían, Tokaku-san e Isuke-sama se hubieran matado, literalmente- dijo Haru reparando en Suzu, que seguía embobada mirando la puerta.

\- esto... Shutou-san- dijo Haru provocando un pequeño sobresalto en Suzu, sacándola de sus pensamientos

\- ¿Sí? Ichinoise-chan- dijo Suzu como si nada

\- perdón, pero Haruki-san y yo estamos preocupadas por Tokaku-san e Isuke-sama y me preguntaba si nos podrías ayudar a despertarlas- terminó Haru amablemente como siempre.

\- claro - Suzu no podía decir que no a una petición con tanta pureza- pero teniendo en cuenta las personalidades de ambas y teniendo en cuenta la situación en la que fueron nockeadas, debemos proceder con cuidado- terminó de decir pensativa y agradecida por evadirla de sus propios pensamientos.

\- entonces el clásico despertar por zarando y bofetada no sería una buena idea- dijo Haruki

\- exacto-dijo Suzu - lo mejor serian que despertasen por olor.

\- ¿olor? - dijeron a la vez Haru y Haruki extrañadas

\- Sí, olor, un aroma fuerte momentáneamente en sus fosas nasales, envía un impulso que las puede hacer despertar un poco mareadas, lo que nos viene perfecto para evitar que se maten nada más despertar- explicó Suzu

\- Qué buena idea, eres muy inteligente Shutou-san- dijo Haru con una sonrisa

\- pero ¿dónde vamos a sacar un olor fuerte aquí? - dijo Haruki mirando a su alrededor, hasta que posó su vista en Shiena.

-Shiena-san- la llamó Haruki

\- Sí, Sagae-san- le contestó

\- ¿por casualidad llevas encima algún perfume o alguna medicina que huela fuerte? - le preguntó Haruki

\- no, cuando nos tele transportamos o lo que sea que nos ha pasado estaba en casa con el pijama puesto, así que no traigo nada- tocando se la chaqueta del uniforme que llevaba en ese momento- aunque ahora mismo llevo la misma ropa que solía llevar en la clase negra, a lo mejor alguna de nosotras ha traído hasta aquí algo que solía llevar cuando estábamos en esa clase- terminó de decir, mientras volvía a posar su vista en las tortolitas abrazadas que estaban prestando atención a la conversación.

\- Eh, Kirigaya-chan- dijo Shiena mirándola a los ojos- ¿llevas encina algún veneno que huela fuerte pero solo al olerlo no sea peligroso para la vida? - Terminó de decir con resentimiento

Ante esto a Kirigaya le cambió la cara y se puso pálida.

\- ¡NO tengo ya ningún veneno!, Chitaru y yo hemos decidido dejar los asesinatos- dijo Kirigaya poniéndose en pie y encarando a Shiena.

Shiena y Chitaru hicieron amago de contestarle e intervenir respectivamente, pero Suzu se les adelantó.

\- señoritas, este no es momento ni lugar para discutir vuestras diferencias, además solo por el hecho de haber participado en la clase negra, significa que hemos cometido grandes pecados, así que no sería justo empezar a echarse en caras las cosas, por lo que os pido por favor que os tranquilicéis y prometáis ser cordiales la una con la otra mientras esta extraña situación dure- dijo Suzu con la voz firme y tranquila en un tono en el que una entrañable abuela regaña a su nieto, consiguiendo de inmediato el resultado deseado. Shiena y Hitsugi se miraron y asistieron. - bien ya que volvemos a estar en calma, ¿a alguna se le ocurre algún método suave para despertar las? - terminó de decir Suzu.

\- creo que lo mejor sería despertarlas, de la forma que ha dicho shutou-san – dijo Chitaru, cogiendo de la mano a kirigaya y poniéndola detrás suya por lo que pudiera pasar – esas chicas no tienen el mejor carácter.

\- ¿y con qué las despertamos? – preguntó Haru

\- uhh Sagae-san, tu sueles pintarte las uñas, ¿no llevas quitaesmalte encima? - dijo Chitaru

\- no creo, normalmente me arreglo las uñas en casa o en la … - dijo Haruki mientras metía las manos en los bolsillos y tocó algo, lo sacó y vio un frasco de quitaesmalte del caro- ¿cómo ha llegado esto a mi bolsillo?

 _Flashback_

 _Primeros días de la clase negra_

 _-eh idiota- dijo Isuke_

 _\- ¿necesitas algo Isuke-sama? - preguntó Haruki_

 _\- Isuke no necesita nada al contrario que tú- dijo Isuke con su habitual superioridad- toma_

 _\- ¿ehh? ¿Qué es esto? - preguntó Haruki mirando el frasco_

 _\- quitaesmalte paleta- dijo Isuke con su tono habitual- si Isuke está obligada a verte, al menos que estés presentable, así que quédatelo._

 _\- pero Isuke-sama, este quitaesmalte es muy caro no puedo aceptarlo- dijo Haruki haciendo amago de devolverlo_

 _\- no digas tonterías, además yo no lo necesito, llevo unas preciosas uñas de gel, es más ni me acordaba que estaba en mi estuche ese frasco- le contestó Isuke_

 _-pero… - empezó a decir Haruki_

 _-nada de peros idiota, si vas a estar cerca de Isuke, lo mínimo es que estés presentable o en tu caso lo más que puedas- dijo Isuke con tono se superioridad._

 _-muchas gracias Isuke-sama, lo cuidaré bien- dijo Haruki mientras veía como Isuke la ignoraba de camino al baño._

 _Fin flashback_

Ante este recuerdo a Haruki se le dibujó una sonrisa, que extrañó un poco a todas

-Es perfecto- dijo Suzu -olor fuerte pero no perjudicial ¿me permites? - terminó de decir

\- eh claro- dijo Haruki despertando de su ensimismamiento y pasándole el frasco

-gracias- dijo Suzu sacando su pañuelo y echando un poco de quitaesmalte en él- Haru-chan ¿serias tan amable de pasarme tu pañuelo?

-por supuesto- le respondió

Suzu cogió el pañuelo y también echó un poco de quitaesmalte, cogió ambos pañuelos y se los pasó a Haru y Haruki

-ahora pasarle esto por fosas nasales- empezó a decir Suzu- deberían empezar a reaccionar

Las chicas hicieron lo que Suzu les dijo, y a los veinte segundos de empezar a pasarle el pañuelo por la nariz empezaron a reaccionar.

-funciona- dijo Haru al ver que Tokaku empezaba a parpadear

-A ACHISS- estornudó Isuke, incorporándose un poco con sus manos, Tokaku en cambio puso mala cara y abrió los ojos, ambas parecían bastante desorientadas

-Ah, la cabeza de Isuke da vueltas- dijo llevándose una mano a su sien

\- ¿Qué… Qué ha pasado? - preguntó Tokaku incorporándose un poco

-Nada importante, parece que no os ha sentado bien todo esto y os habéis vuelto a desmayar- dijo suzu rápidamente, pereciendo casual

Isuke y Tokaku se miraron a los ojos con odio, pero no se dijeron nada parece que han olvidado la discusión fue básicamente el pensamiento de las demás chicas.

Isuke y Tokaku intentaron levantarse cuando fueron conscientes de que estaban echadas sobre Haruki y Haru

\- ¿Qué haces tan cerca de Isuke? - dijo ella un poco sonrojada empujando a Haruki, y levantándose rápidamente, lo que le provocó grandes mareos, que hicieron que perdiera momentáneamente el equilibrio.

-Cuidado- dijo Haruki, mostrando buenos reflejos, al incorporarse rápidamente para evitar que Isuke cayera, Tokaku en cambio, se sonrojó ligeramente y con ayuda de Haru se levantó.

-No te había dicho Isuke que no te acercaras tanto- dijo al recuperar la compostura y alejándose de Haruki

-Perdón Isuke-sama- dijo Haruki con una sonrisa y rascándose la nuca, al ver esto las demás chicas negaron con la cabeza

\- ¿Te encuentras bien Tokaku-san? - dijo Haru en un momento de silencio

-Sí, solo un poco, mareada- dijo Tokaku estoicamente, pero aún tenía su mano enlazada con la de Haru, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por ninguna de las presentes

Isuke al verlo hizo a amago de decir algo – Isuke-sama, ¿te encuentras bien? - le preguntó Haruki en un intento de evitar otra pelea.

-Isuke se encuentra perfectamente, pero toda esta situación la está dejando agotada- dijo mientras buscaba el sitio más limpio para sentarse.

Al sentarse Isuke, se empezó a oír pasos por el pasillo, ante esto las chicas se tensaron y esperaron; pero al ver que eran el equipo de búsqueda se relajaron e Isuke volvió a levantarse, ya que las demás no iban a estar por encima de ella en una conversación importante.

-Hola de nuevo, bien veo que ya están todas consientes- dijo Nio aunque sonaba un poco rara

-Espero no haber sido muy brusca con vosotras- dijo Sumireko mirando a Tokaku y a Isuke, ambas la miraron extrañadas

Suzu buscó a Kouko con la mirada, pero se colocó estratégicamente detrás de otoya y no podía verla bien.

\- ¿Habéis encontrado algo? – preguntó Shiena rompiendo el silencio que se había formada.

-Veras respecto a eso- empezó a decir Otoya- Tenemos una noticia buena, una mala, una muy mala, y otra extraña y desconcertante que se podría considerar muy muy mala; ¿cuál queréis oír primero?

-Takechi no es momento para tus bromas- le dijo Shiena seriamente

\- No, no es una broma- dijo Sumireko- Nio-san ¿serias tan amable de explicar por favor? - terminó de decir elegantemente

Nio asintió con la cabeza -bien, uhm, la noticia buena es que hemos encontrado la máquina, pero…- dijo antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo -Kaminaga-san- ante esto Kouko le pasó el dispositivo con la Tablet rota y Nio los cogió por separado mostrándolos a las demás -… la mala noticia es que está rota- Nio calló esperando que alguna dijera algo

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que estamos atrapadas donde sea que estamos atrapadas en donde sea que estemos ahora? - se atrevió a preguntar Hitsugi, que ya se había levantado junto con Chitaru

\- Más o menos- dijo Nio

\- ¿Y ahora que vamos hacer? - preguntó Chitaru con un brazo rodeando a Hitsugi

-Espera principito que en este punto empieza a ponerse rara la situación- dijo Otoya, haciendo que Chitaru la mirara extrañada y Hitsugi se sonrojara.

\- ¿Más? – dijo irónicamente Isuke

-Pues sí- comenzó a decir Nio -lo creáis o no este edificio en el que estamos es la escuela Myojo y esta habitación es la clase negra- terminó de decir y esperó por la reacción de las chicas.

Ante las palabras de Nio, las chicas que se quedaron en la habitación la miraron extrañadas, esperando su popular mueca de gato y diciendo que era una broma; aunque después de observar al equipo de búsqueda les quedó claro que no era una broma, básicamente porque Kouko no hubiera participado en algo como eso y ya hubiera dicho algo de ser una broma, se miraron entre sí y a su alrededor, sin dar crédito aún de las palabras de Nio.

\- ¿Os habéis fumado algo ahí fuera o qué? - dijo Isuke haciendo ademanes con las manos -¿Cómo va a ser esta ruina esa escuela tan moderna?

-Estoy de acuerdo con Isuke-sama, esta no parece la clase negra- dijo Haru, haciendo que Isuke sonriera con superioridad y Tokaku frunciera el ceño

Las demás, aunque no lo expresaban con palabras dejaban clara su incredulidad.

-Sé que es una locura- empezó a decir Kouko -pero Hashiri-san nos ha demostrado que esta es la escuela Myojo

Todas posaron su vista en Nio

-Explícate- exigió Tokaku, todo lo que tuviera que ver con Myojo tenía posibilidades de ser peligroso para Haru

-Veréis, como algunas habréis supuesto yo no era una alumna normal en la escuela, es más trabajo para ella, por lo que conozco esta escuela y sus alrededores como la palma de mi mano- comenzó a decir Nio -por lo que os puedo asegurar que este es el edificio de Myojo, es más, os puedo enseñar algunos controles manuales de seguridad muy bien escondidos, tan bien escondidos que solo el que sepa de su localización exacta puede dar con ellos, las chicas- dijo señalando a las chicas que la habían acompañado -os pueden confirmar todo esto.

Las chicas que se quedaron en la clase se volvieron a mirar entre sí más confundidas que nunca por la seguridad de sus compañeras respecto a la situación

\- ¿Y cómo explicáis el estado de esto? - dijo Chitaru después de un momento

-Bueno, esa es la notica desconcertante que puede llegar a ser muy mala- dijo Otoya

-Veréis, nosotras lo hemos hablado antes- comenzó a decir Nio – hemos llegado a la conclusión de que hemos vuelto a viajar en el tiempo …

-Di algo que no nos hayamos imaginado ya- Dijo Isuke

\- A eso voy que no me dejas terminar- le contestó Nio- bueno continuo, que hayamos viajado en el tiempo parece una cosa clara, pero debido al estado decadente de esto, hemos llegado a la conclusión de que, en vez de ir al pasado como la primera vez, hemos viajado al futuro- terminó de decir Nio esperando la reacción de las chicas

-Antes de expresar vuestra incredulidad sobre nuestras sospechas, permitirme deciros que no se mucho sobre este proyecto- dijo Sumireko señalando con elegancia el dispositivo que Nio tenía en las manos- pero yo escuché la expresión "control del tiempo" y como no sabemos los principios que usa este dispositivo, hay posibilidades de que hayamos dado un salto hacia delante – terminó de decir

Ante las palabras de la Oju-sama a ninguna se le ocurrió nada que refutarle

\- ¿y si eso es verdad en que año estamos? – preguntó Haruki

-No estamos seguras- contestó Nio

\- ¿y ahora que hacemos? - preguntó Haru

No hubo una respuesta momentánea

\- si puedo opinar- empezó a decir Shiena – diría que sí es verdad que estamos en el futuro, saliéramos de aquí hacia la calle y viéramos la situación actual del sitio que nos rodea y buscar la manera de arreglar la máquina y volver a nuestro tiempo; además no creo que permanecer aquí sea buena idea, ya que esto está en ruinas y dudo mucho que queráis vivir aquí mientras todo esto esté pasando- finalizó Shiena

\- En lo que a mí respecta me parece una buena idea- dijo sumireko - ¿os parece bien esta propuesta? - dijo dirigiéndose a las demás

Todas asintieron

-Isuke no piensa dormir en un zulo como este- dijo con aires de superioridad

-Bien pues vámonos ya antes de que se nos haga de noche- dijo Tokaku

\- Seguidme- dijo Nio

La siguieron por el pasillo hasta las escaleras de emergencias que el equipo de búsqueda había descubierto

\- Está un poco oscuro así que id con cuidado- dijo Nio antes de entrar, las demás la siguieron en silencio.

Cuando salieron de aquel túnel de escaleras, se encontraron con una gran habitación un poco oscura, que en su día fue un bonito recibidor, anduvieron un poco siguiendo a Nio y llegaron a una puerta cerrada con tablas por fuera, y al verlas detenidamente a ninguna le quedó duda alguna de que eran las mismas puertas por las que pasaban todos los días cuando iban a la clase negra.

-Esta puerta está bloqueada, ¿hay alguna otra salida? – dijo Shiena

\- Atrás- dijo Shin´ya, las chicas la miraron con curiosidad

cuando estuvo enfrente de las puertas cogió impulso y arremetió contra ellas; crujieron, pero aguantaron

-Joder- dijo Shin´ya sobándose un poco el brazo con el que había golpeado las puertas, inmediatamente Sumireko se le acercó para revisar su brazo, lo que provocó que se sonrojara

Tokaku se acercó a observar a las tablas que eran visibles a través de algunos agujeros

-La madera está un poco podrida, si se le fuerza un poco más se romperán- dijo Tokaku echándose un poco para atrás para arremeter contra ellas, hasta que sintió una mano en su hombro.

\- No te sobre esfuerces sin motivo Azuma, te harás daño si lo haces tú sola- dijo Haruki, quedando clara su intención de ayudarla

-Sagae tiene razón- dijo Chitaru quitándose su chaqueta- entre las tres conseguiremos un impacto mayor y no saldremos muy lastimadas.

-vale- dijo secamente Tokaku

-Kirigaya, ¿me la puedes sostener? -dijo Chitaru pasándole la chaqueta

-Claro Chitaru-san- dijo Hitsugi cogiendo la chaqueta con cuidado para no arrugarla

-Gracias- le dijo Chitaru con una sonrisa que hizo que Hitsugi se sonrojara un poco

-Eh, tortolitas vamos o que- dijo Haruki con su habitual sonrisa

Con esto Chitaru también se sonrojó un poco y se colocó junto a Haruki y Tokaku

\- Bien, a la de tres- comenzó a decir Haruki- una, dos, tres…

Al finalizar la cuenta las tres chicas arremetieron contra las puertas, el impacto fue suficiente para partir las tablas que las bloqueaban

-Buen trabajo chicas- dijo Otoya mientras abría por completo las puertas, esto hizo que la luz del sol llegara de repente donde se encontraban el resto de las chicas

-AHH- dijo Shin´ya de repente, agachándose en el suelo con los ojos cerrados temblando un poco.

-Shh- dijo Sumireko de inmediato- no tengas miedo, estoy contigo, estoy contigo – decía dulce y bajito al oído de Bamba.

Con las palabras de Sumireko, Shin´ya dejó de estar tan tense y abrió los ojos, pero al abrirlos todas se dieron cuenta de que Shin´ya se había ido.

-Bienvenida de nuevo Mahiru-san- dijo Sumireko con una casi imperceptible sonrisa boba, mientras la ayudaba a ponerse de pie

\- ¿Te encuentras bien Bamba-san? - le preguntó Haru

-S sí, me duele un poco el brazo, a veces Shin´ya es un poco brusca- dijo Mahiru un poco intimidada por la cercanía de Sumireko

\- ¿Qué os ha ocurrido para que cambiarais de repente? - preguntó Chitaru mientras se ponía su chaqueta

-D demasiada luz de sopetón, p pilló a Shin´ya desprevenida- Le contestó

-Bueno salgamos de este zulo ya- dijo Isuke siendo la primera en salir, seguida por Haruki y Nio; Chitaru y Hitsugi cogidas de las manos como siempre; Sumireko y Tokaku intentando estar lo más cerca posible de Bamba y Haru y Kouko y Shiena intentando estar lo más lejos posible de Suzu y otoya.

Caminaron un rato en silencio hasta que salieron de las propiedades abandonadas de Myojo, y empezaron a ver gente y tiendas, fue extraño, en general el entorno era normal, pero algo no cuadraba

\- ¡IMPOSIBLE! – Gritó Kouko de repente, todas se volvieron a mirarla

\- ¿Qué sucede Kaminaga? - preguntó fríamente Tokaku

Kouko solo señaló hacía un panel donde mostraba el día y la hora actual

 _11 de septiembre, 2035 17:35_

-Señor- entrando a un gran despacho situado en la última planta de un rascacielos- Hemos descubierto a un grupo de personas saliendo de los terrenos de Myojo

\- ¿Por dónde entraron? -

-No lo sabemos señor, nuestras cámaras y sensores solo han podido captar cuando han salido del edificio, rompieron la puerta principal para ello-

-Esto es muy extraño, identifícame a esas personas-

-Sí señor- dijo mientras salía del despacho

-puff – se da la vuelta en su silla giratoria u observa las asombrosas vistas a trasvés de una gran ventana- me pregunto Quién y Que están tramando- dijo para sí mientras se encendía un cigarro.

 **Hasta aquí el tercer cap, y creo que he conseguido plasmar las esencias y personalidades de las chicas, por lo menos yo me siento conforme. Esta vez diré que voy a subir el cuarto capítulo cuando lo tenga ya que hace poco empecé las clases y mi tiempo es limitado.**

 **Bueno ¿qué les ha parecido el cap? ¿es lo que esperaban? ¿les dejé con mucha intriga? no se pierdan el próximo capítulo jajaja. Ahora en serio, espero que la espera haya merecido la pena y darles las gracias a todos por sus reviews y favoritos, en serio leer vuestros reviews me animan a seguir** **escribiendo por lo que les invito a que diga sus pronósticos de por dónde van a ir los tiros a partir de ahora, quien más se acerque, hablaré por privado con esa persona y decidirá algunos detalles para darle una forma perfecta a esta loca historia que ha pasado por la cabeza de una loca jajajaja**

 **Bueno no sé qué más decir así que**

 **Ari Fuera**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a tod s, aqui Ari con un nuevo capítulo igual de largo que el anterior, por lo que para no contradecirme más sobre lo que voy a hacer, es que simplemente cuando crea que tenga listo un cap, lo subiré.**

 **Bueno ahora algo importante, ya empieza la trama principal y como muchos habréis supuesto transcurre en un futuro alejado y para hacerla me he inspirado en la historia de Legan Hanazono _Reencuentro;_ ademáscuando lo leí no lograba imaginarme a algunos personajes que quería poner en mi historia de otra manera de como él los había descrito, por lo que contacté con él para preguntarle si me prestaba sus personajes y me dio el visto bueno, por lo que no estoy haciendo plagio, lo que conlleva a otorgarle sus respectivos méritos y un agradecimiento público por mi parte,además de recomendar leer su historia quien no lo haya echo, ya que es bastante buena y así veréis exactamente sus influencias.**

 **Bueno ya echa las formalidades, os dejo con la lectura**

 _Pov: Normal_

11 de septiembre 2036 17:40

Cinco minutos enteros fueron los que estas chicas estuvieron mirando aquel panel, sin decir o hacer nada.

\- Tiene que ser un error- dijo Shiena con un tono que mostraba la inseguridad de sus palabras- seguramente es un error, que el técnico cometió al programarlo-

Las chicas se miraron entre sí y a su alrededor sin decir aún nada, e inconscientemente empezaron a comparar el año en el que supuestamente estaban con el entorno que les rodeaba. La gente llevaba diferentes estilos de ropa, nada raro tampoco, pero se veía diferente, como si la tendencia hubiera cambiado de un día para otro y muchos de los que ellas habían considerado cristales en medio de la calle o en los escaparates, en realidad eran pantallas, además también veían alguna que otra imagen holográfica sin abultados sistemas de producción. Todo era demasiado avanzado para el tiempo de donde ellas venían.

\- Yo soy una negada para la tecnología- empezó a decir Otoya- pero creo que todo esto es demasiado…uhh ¿Cuál sería la palabra correcta? ¿avanzado? -

-Por una vez debo de darte la razón- dijo Shiena

-un momento, entonces, ¿estamos a 20 años en el futuro? –dijo Isuke empezando a tomar conciencia de la situación

-En realidad a 21- dijo Sumireko- ya que cuando hicimos el primer salto, acabamos en septiembre de 2014-

\- ¿Cómo estas tan segura? - dijo Isuke en su tono altanero de siempre

-Es lógica- le respondió con elegancia- antes de que pasara toda esta situación, estábamos en julio de 2015; al ocurrir el primer salto, acabamos en septiembre de 2014, debido a que el sensei dijo que el curso acababa de empezar. Por lo que estoy segura de afirmar que vemos avanzado 21 años justos- terminó de decir

Con sus palabras, el resto de las chicas estaban saliendo poco a poco de su sorpresa, ya que, aunque estaban preparadas para el momento que confirmaran que estaban en el futuro, ellas, en el fondo esperaban que la diferencia de tiempo fuera de unos pocos meses o uno o dos años como mucho. Ninguna estaba preparada para tal diferencia de tiempo. De repente escucharon el anuncio del estreno de un videojuego a principios de 2037, con lo ya no les quedaron dudas a ninguna en la situación en la que se encontraban.

-Bien, vale, estamos a 20 años de donde deberíamos estar, y ahora que carajos hacemos- dijo Tokaku muy desconcertada, pero sin cambiar su expresión neutral

\- ¡Tokaku-san¡, aunque todo esto sea muy raro, no puedes hablar así- la regañó Haru

Tokaku la miró a los ojos y aunque no cambió su expresión fría, Haru pudo ver la disculpa en sus ojos-Bien y ahora que hacemos- terminó de decir más calmada

Ante esto Haru le dio una cálida sonrisa, con la cuál a Tokaku le costó mantener su temple

-Creo que hablo en nombre de todas, cuando digo que no creo que esta situación se valla a resolver pronto, por lo que, por ahora lo primero que deberíamos hacer es buscar un lugar en el que quedarnos sin llamar mucho la atención, ya que dudo que alguna quiera vivir en el edificio en el que despertamos- dijo Suzu en un acto de tranquilidad y comprensión por la situación, definitivamente estaba curada de espanto

La proposición de Suzu fue aceptada por todas al instante

\- Pero ¿dónde nos vamos a quedar?, además ¿alguna lleva dinero encima? - dijo Chitaru mirando en sus bolsillos, descubriendo unas pocas monedas, pero ni de lejos suficiente para hacer nada

Ante sus palabras Otoya se escabulló del grupo tan sigilosamente que ninguna reparó en su ausencia; las demás repararon en ese pequeño pero gran detalle y empezaron a buscar que llevaban encima, la mayoría tenía algo de dinero, pero aun juntándolo todo era muy insuficiente para mantener a 13 personas durante un tiempo indeterminado

-No acostumbro a llevar dinero en metálico, utilizo mayoritariamente tarjetas de crédito- empezó a decir Sumireko sacando una tarjeta de oro de uno de sus bolsillos- aquí tengo suficiente para alojarnos a todas cómodamente mientras estemos en esta situación- dijo Sumireko

\- ¿y esa tarjeta servirá aquí?, digo, supuestamente estamos a 21 años en el futuro, puede que esa cuenta no exista ya o que incluso la moneda haya cambiado- dijo Kouko

-Tiene razón- empezó a decir Nio- hemos hecho un salto muy grande, es más, (suspiró) todas somos conscientes de la vida que tenemos, y si seguimos estando en la misma dimensión, es muy probable que nosotras; nosotras de adultas estemos en alguna parte, eso si seguimos vivas ya que con nuestra profesión nunca se sabe- terminó de decir pesadamente

Ante las palabras de Nio, todas sintieron el miedo de la realidad de sus palabras, ya que todo lo que ella dijo podría ser perfectamente cierto, pero era algo que hasta ahora no quisieron pensar, hasta que la realidad les dio en la cara.

-Entonces ¿Qué vamos hacer? - preguntó Haruki bastante confundida por todo.

\- ¿y si si intentamos contactar c con alguna de vu vuestras organizaciones?- preguntó tímidamente Mahiru

-No creo que sea muy buena idea Bamba-san- dijo Sumireko suavemente- no sabemos lo que ha ocurrido en todo este tiempo y sería peligroso involucrar a una organización que en cuanto se enterase de nuestra situación intentara poner en funcionamiento la máquina para sus propios intereses, además puede que alguna de nosotras no seamos bienvenidas en nuestras organizaciones o que incluso ya no existan, todo ha podido pasar, solo hay que mirar el estado de la academia Myojo, pero gracias por tu aportación- terminó de decir con una sonrisa

Todas se miraron sin saber qué hacer, ya que Sumireko tenía razón, no sabían lo ha pasado en todo este tiempo, por lo que contactar con alguna organización estaba descartado, siguieron mirando a su alrededor sin saber que hacer hasta que una morena se percató de que faltaba alguien

-Un momento ¿dónde está Takechi? - preguntó Shiena mirando a su alrededor

Ante el comentario de la morena todas se percataron de que Otoya no estaba con ellas, ni en ningún lugar a la vista

-Ahora donde se ha metido esa psicópata, si encima de todo tenemos que ir buscarla Isuke se va a acabar enfadando- dijo Isuke con una expresión asesina

-Heeey- dijo de repente una sonriente Otoya acercándose a ellas

\- ¡¿Dónde te habías metido Takechi?!-dijo Tokaku fríamente - ¿Qué parte de no separarnos no has entendido?, y que conste que yo soy la primera que no te quiere a su alrededor-

\- Lo que quiere decir es que no ha sido buena idea separarte del grupo Takechi-san- dijo Haru con una sonrisa- podría haberte pasado algo

Ante el comentario de Haru Otoya estalló en risas

-jajaja, muy bueno Haruchi, jajaja pasarme a mi algo, jajaja- dijo entre risas

-Ya es suficiente Takechi- dijo Kouko- no deberías tomarte con tanto chiste esta situación, todo esto es muy serio, y si hubieras estado aquí te habrías enterado de que no tenemos dinero ni sitio para quedarnos- terminó de decir fríamente

-hey, tranquila monja de clausura, que he ido a haceros un favor- dijo mientras se sacaba de su bolsillo un buen fajo de billetes

Todas estaban tan asombradas por aquello, que Kouko pasó por alto el insulto

\- ¿De dónde has sacado ese dinero tan deprisa? - preguntó Haruki

-Bueno os puedo decir algo de este futuro que no ha cambiado nada- empezó a decir Otoya- los tíos siguen siendo igual de imbéciles que siempre, jiji- terminó de decir con una sonrisa juguetona

Todas se quedaron un poco sorprendidas por esa respuesta

-Takechi no te abras pros…- empezó a decir Shiena imaginándose ya cualquier cosa

-jajaja no Shiena-chan, no soy se esas, yo todos mis actos los hago por amor al arte jiji- dijo Otoya, ganándose una mirada rara del resto de sus compañeras- ahora en serio, di una vuelta hasta que vi a un par de tíos con pinta de tener dinero, los coqueteé un poco y cuando los tenía comiendo de mi mano, les dije que, si había un callejón apartado por allí, jiji, tendríais que ver la cara de ilusión de los muy imbéciles mientras íbamos a un callejón oscuro jajaja, cuando llegamos les dije que cerraran los ojos que se llevarían una sorpresa, y van los tontos y lo hacen jajaja

\- Dime por favor que no los has matado - dijo Kouko seriamente – lo único nos faltaba era llamar la atención –

\- No los he matado aburrida – dijo Otoya con un tono que decía que le había cortado el rollo – al menos eso creo, no me he esforzado en matarlos, les di en la cabeza con una barra de metal que estaba por allí tirada y les quité todo el dinero que llevaban-

-creí que tu disfrutabas matando lentamente- dijo Tokaku con resentimiento

\- y lo disfruto, pero mis víctimas son chicas lindas, con los hombres no siento nada y como os he dicho antes si hago algo es porque me gusta, si no los he matado es porque no soy tonta, se cómo hacer las cosas, si me pillaron y fui a la cárcel es por culpa de un detective privado con motivaciones personales. – explicó Otoya

Todas se quedaron un poco desconcertadas por la explicación

-Bueno, aficiones y gustos tuyos aparte, no deberías haberle hecho eso a esas personas- dijo Chitaru

-Mira principito, necesitábamos dinero y ese par se lo estaban buscando- se defendió Otoya

-Bueno lo que está claro es que gracias a Takechi nos tenemos que ir rápido de aquí- dijo Hitsugi.

\- Tiene razón, ya no es seguro quedarse aquí- dijo Tokaku

\- ¿pero a dónde vamos? - preguntó Haruki

-Bueno, podríamos intentar ir a mi casa, normalmente no voy mucho por allí pero no está en mis planes deshacerme de ella, por lo que seguramente todavía la tendré si no ha pasado nada- dijo Suzu

\- ¿Dónde está tu casa Shoutu-san? – preguntó Haru

\- En un pueblo un poco apartado, así que podríamos coger el dinero que ha conseguido Takechi-chan y coger el metro hasta allí, ya que lo hecho echo está. – respondió

\- ¿alguien tiene otra idea? – preguntó Kouko claramente nerviosa por la posibilidad de vivir en la casa de Suzu

Todas negaron para su desgracia

-Pues nada a la casa de Shoutu-san- dijo Nio con una sonrisa gatuna recuperando su forma de ser.

El grupo de chicas se dirigió hasta la estación de metro, que por suerte seguía en el mismo sitio y tenían dinero suficiente para los billetes de todas. Se colocaron delante de una de esas pantallas transparentes que mostraba el mapa del metro, con los distintos andenes, horarios y los destinos.

\- Según esto tenemos que estar en el andén 7, en unos 25 minutos, si lo he entendido todo bien- dijo Suzu

\- Bien, pues pongamos en marcha- dijo Tokaku

\- Ey tortolitas ¿os parece un buen momento para hacer un espectáculo? – dijo de repente Nio, burlándose de unas Chitaru y Hitsugi sonrojadas, debido a que se estaban besando

\- Esto, es que no nosotras nos conocimos en una estación delante de un mapa y y nos ha traído buenos recuerdos- dijo Chitaru con la cara más roja que su pelo

\- ohh, que bonito, el principito y su princesita sellando su amor delante de un mapa- dijo Otoya siguiendo con la burla

\- Romeo, Romeo, porque eres tu Romeo- Continuó Nio dejando claro que volvía a ser ella misma

\- ya dejadnos tranquilas – dijo Hitsugi colorada a más no poder

\- Sí, dejadlas que con la tontería perdemos el tren- dijo Isuke queriendo dar por finalizada esa discusión

-Sí vámonos ya- dijo Tokaku secamente

Las palabras de Tokaku tuvieron más efecto y se pusieron a caminar en dirección al andén, pero no habían salido de la zona de las pantallas cuando

\- Romeo, eres idiota-

\- oye ya vale- dijo Hitsugi indignada dirigiéndose a Nio

\- ey que esta vez no he sido yo- respondió esta

\- Tan grande y no eres capaz de ir solo hasta casa- dijo la misma voz

Movidas por la curiosidad todas las chicas miraron hacia su derecha buscando el origen de esa voz y justo en frente de su mirada había una pareja de espaldas, un chico y una chica peli azules agarrados por el brazo mirando una pantalla de mapas.

-si soy capaz de llegar solo a casa, solo que este mapa es muy lioso- se defendió el chico

-si ya, reconoce que de tu madre Hitsugi no solo heredaste el color de pelo, sino también su nulo sentido de la orientación. - le respondió la chica

Ante las palabras de la chica todos miraron a Hitsugi y compararon su color de pelo con el del chico; era el mismo tono de azul, además la escusa principal de ir de la mano de Chitaru era que se perdía con facilidad; también cabe destacar que la forma del pelo del chico era una bonita melena que se asemejaba con la de un león, muy parecida a la de cierta pelirroja

~ no puede ser ~ fue el pensamiento de todas, pero fue con más fuerza los pensamientos de Chitaru y Hitsugi

-Vale reconozco que no soy muy espabilado con respecto a direcciones, pero reconoce que este mapa es complicado de entender- dijo el chico

-No tiene nada de complicado, es solo que no prestas la suficiente atención- dijo la chica

-Habló la gran Azuma- dijo el chico con tono irónico- eso es lo mismo que te dicen a ti los senseis

Ante esto todas miraron a Tokaku que había perdido el color de la cara en milisegundos

-imposible- murmuró Tokaku

\- lo que sea, hay que ir al andén 3 y nuestro tren sale en 10 minutos, vamos- dijo la chica

La pareja se puso en movimiento y por la posición, las chicas tuvieron una imagen clara de perfil del chico. Era Chitaru sin pecho, la cara un poco más cuadrada y peliazul

Todas las chicas se quedaron muy pasmadas al ver la escena, menos Chitaru, Hitsugi y Tokaku, ellas sufrían un completo estado de shock

Ninguna sabía que pensar, ese chico parecía una mezcla de Chitaru y Hitsugi, y con respecto a la chica, Azuma no era un apellido común.

\- No sé si es una locura lo que estoy a punto de decir- dijo Shiena- pero ese chico parece un hijo de Namatame y Kirigaya

-No es una locura, cualquiera que tenga ojos y haya visto a estas dos, puede llegar a la misma conclusión- dijo Otoya señalando a las tortolitas que estaban empezando a salir de su estado de Shock

-Propongo seguirlos- dijo Sumireko

-ehh- dijeron todas ya que aún estaban impactadas por lo que acababan de ver

-mejor que escondernos sin más, tendríamos que hacer algo para arreglar está la situación y en las únicas personas en que podríamos confiar son nosotras mismas de este tiempo, y aunque hay posibilidades de que algunas de nosotras no sigan con vida, Namatame y kirigaya son las que más posibilidades tienen de haber formado una familia, y ese chico que acabamos de ver es demasiado parecido a ellas como para pasarlo por alto, además ha llamado a la chica Azuma y en nuestro tiempo solo se conoce a una rama de esa familia- explicó la peli naranja

Todas pensaron que las palabras de Sumireko tenían sentido, pero era todo muy impactante sobre todo para las tres personas implicadas

-ara Hanabusa, que bien te has adaptado a todo esto para llegar a esa conclusión- dijo Isuke

-En la vida que llevamos quien no se adapta rápido muere, vosotras ya deberíais saberlo- le respondió

-Bueno hagamos lo que hagamos, hagámoslo ya que los perdemos – dijo Haruki

-si hay alguna oportunidad de conocer a la hija de Tokaku-san, yo voy- dijo Haru con una sonrisa, pero con toque de tristeza

\- Todas de acuerdo en seguir a esos dos- dijo Nio señalando por donde se habían ido

Todas asintieron y se pusieron en marcha a ir al andén 3 para seguir a esa pareja

-oye, yo estoy de acuerdo en que hay muchas posibilidades de que las tortolitas hayan tenido un hijo, pero ¿Qué posibilidades hay de que la reina del hielo haya tenido una hija? - dijo Otoya

-eh-dijo Tokaku aun en shock, andaba por andar guiada por Haru

\- jaja esas posibilidades son muy escasas- dijo Nio

-Ey, no os metáis con Tokaku-san- dijo Haru intentado parecer enfadada sin lograrlo- ella tiene derecho a formar una familia

-no- dijo Tokaku más fríamente que de costumbre- yo no sirvo para querer a nadie, si esa chica es una Azuma será de otra rama de la familia

-Pero…- empezó a decir Haru

\- pero nada Haru, yo no sé lo que es una familia de verdad y mucho menos instinto maternal para tener una hija, así que por favor deja ya este tema-dijo Tokaku de la manera más fría que alguna vez le había hablado a Haru; no quería hablarle así, pero la posibilidad de tener una hija era demasiado para ella

\- Azuma, no te enfades con Ichinoise por ser tan ilusa- dijo Isuke queriendo provocarla, y esta vez Tokaku no defendió a Haru y ésta dejó el tema pasar esperando a que Tokaku se relajara un poco

llegaron al anden 3, miraron las pantallas que decían que el tren llegaría en dos minutos

-Bien, al menos hemos llegado a tiempo- dijo Shiena- ahora donde están esos chicos

-allí- dijo Haruki señalando unos bancos a su izquierda

efectivamente allí estaban , el chico estaba de pie justo enfrente de la chica que estaba sentada en el banco con pinta de estar cansada

\- y ahora que hacemos, ¿vamos y nos presentamos?- dijo Otoya

\- claro y que les decimos, "hola venimos del pasado y estamos un poco perdidas, ah y ¿vuestra madre se parece a alguna de nosotras?" -dijo Nio- no, tenemos que seguirlos sin que se percaten de que los seguimos hasta que estemos seguras de quienes son.

-somos 13 personas, digo yo que se darán cuenta que un grupo los está siguiendo- dijo Kouko

-no creo que se den cuenta- dijo Isuke

-¿como estas tan segura?- le respondió Kouko

-expresión corporal, ¿que clase de asesina eres tu que no sabes evaluar a a tus posibles enemigos?- dijo Isuke altaneramente- El chico parece estar en buena forma, pero está muy relajado y se nota que es despistado

\- sí, además tiene toda su atención en la chica que aunque parece más espabilada, no parece estar en buena forma, parece cansada y eso aturde sus reflejos e ignora gran parte de lo que ocurre a su alrededor- dijo Haruki

\- y como van juntos se convertirían en una victimas perfectas, ya que esa chica no es capaz de defenderse sola y él está demasiado pendiente a ella. - terminó de decir Otoya

-Kaminaga, Kenmochi, tomad nota de unas autenticas asesinas- dijo Nio

ninguna dijo nada ya que en el fondo Nio tenía razón, ni Kouko ni Shiena tienen madera de asesinas

-Hashiri-san, tenemos que pasar desapercibidas y hablando de a lo que nos dedicamos no creo que lo consigamos- dijo Sumireko en voz baja

-Tienes razón Hanabusa-san, lo siento- dijo Nio rascándose la cabeza

 _señores pasajeros el tren de las 18:35 está a punto de entrar al anden 3_

Con ese aviso el tren llegó, el chico le tendió el brazo a la chica, esta se levantó por si misma, le cogió el brazo y fueron al tren, las chicas esperaron hasta que estuvieron sentados para entrar y camuflarse entre los demás pasajeros. Durante el tiempo que estuvieron en el tren pudieron observar bien a la pareja; el chico podría ser casi tan alto como Chitaru y se notaba que estaba en forma, vestía vaqueros, camisa y una chaqueta oscura, su pelo tenía la misma forma que que el cabello de Chitaru pero el mismo tono de celeste del de Hitsugi; por otro lado la chica podría ser tan alta como Nio, por lo que la diferencia entre ambos es bastante visible, su cabello era de media melena de un azul parecido al de Tokaku vestía unos vaqueros cortos con medias y botas, camisa azul oscuro y corbata blanca

Pasaron alrededor de treinta minutos hasta que la pareja se levantó y salió del tren, las chicas los siguieron.

Salieron de la estación y los siguieron por las calles a una distancia considerable, a medida que caminaban la pareja caminaba cada vez más lento y más que ir paseando juntos parecía que que la chica iba apoyada en el chico

-¿que le pasa a esa chica?- preguntó Tokaku al verlos

-Que lindo al preocuparte por tu hija- dijo Suzu

-¿Tu también shoutu?- le respondió mirándola mal

-no me mires así, lo digo en serio- le dijo la peliazul- no me sorprendería que fuera tu hija

Tokaku iba a decir algo pero de repente todas se pararon, la pareja a la que seguían pararon y se pusieron a hablar, pero ninguna logró oír nada.

Terminaron de hablar y volvieron a ponerse en marcha, cogieron la siguiente calle a la derecha y entraron en un parque; las chicas los siguieron lo más disimuladamente que podían, ni siquiera hablaban entre ellas, estaban pendientes de no perderse por allí ya que la pareja se estaban metiendo en una parte del parque donde los arboles eran más frondosos y no parecía que hubiera más nadie por aquel lugar; ahora las chicas si que llamaban la atención.

La pareja se paró delante de un banco de madera y la chica se sentó en él, el chico se mantuvo de pie buscando algo en un bolsillo interno de su chaqueta, de ahí se sacó un pequeño paquete que las chicas no eran capaz de identificar, abrió el paquete y sacó una especie de cigarrillo y un mechero y se lo dio a la chica.

\- ¿van a fumar? ¿pero que edad tienen?- dijo kouko

la chica lo encendió y le dio una calada, luego le devolvió el mechero y este lo guardó

-Bien , quienes sois y porque nos estáis siguiendo- dijo la chica mirando en su dirección con unos ojos color plata, a la vez que lo hacía el chico

las chicas se sorprendieron ante esto, los habían subestimados, si se habían dado cuenta de que los seguían ; la mayoría estaban ocultas parcialmente por la vegetación de su alrededor, pero eran visibles; Nio que lideraba la marcha y era la más visible dio un paso adelante con una sonrisa

-Antes que nada me presentaré, mi nombre es Hashiri Nio, y no pretendíamos seguiros pero mis amigas y yo estamos un poco perdidas, y cuando os vimos en la estación nos llamasteis la atención

-¿porqué nosotros?- dijo el chico, que ahora con la claridad se veían claramente sus ojos rojos, lo que ponía más nerviosa a Chitaru

-Nos llamó la atención tu aspecto y el nombre con el que llamaste a ella- dijo Nio

-¿que tiene de malo mi aspecto?- preguntó el chico mirando su ropa

-¿que ocurre con mi nombre?- dijo la chica con una expresión fría parecida a otra peliazul que ellas conocían

\- ¿te llamas Azuma?- dijo Nio ignorando al chico

la chica le dio otra calada y se levantó para encarar a Nio, descubriendo que eran casi de la misma altura

-Sí, Mako Azuma, ¿Que os llama la atención de eso?- dijo la chica, mientras el chico se colocaba a su lado

Todas al escuchar su apellido miraron a Tokaku, que junto con Haru, Hitsugi y Chitaru estaban en un angulo donde la pareja no las veían bien; pero esta al escuchar el nombre de su tía, le vinieron sus recuerdos a la mente, ensombreciendo su rostro

-¿Te suena de algo el nombre de Azuma Tokaku?, cabello azul parecido al tuyo, ojos también azules y una expresión normalmente estoica- dijo Nio

al escuchar el nombre y la descripción ambos chicos se sorprendieron y se miraron entre si, Mako volvió a observar a Nio con una mirada aun más fría y dio otra calada

-Sí, es mi madre, así que cuida tus palabras a partir de ahora- dijo Mako mientras la miraba amenazadoramente.

Ahora sí que a Tokaku le entró un ataque de shock, no podía hilar ni dos ideas desde que escuchó esa afirmación. Las demás por su parte estaban muy sorprendidas, en el fondo no pensaban de que Azuma ni siquiera siguiera viva, mucho menos que tuviera una hija

-Tokaku-san ¿estas bien?- le preguntó Haru

Tokaku despertó momentáneamente, y con una expresión de pánico contenido, se hizo paso a través de las chicas, empujó a Nio y se colocó delante de la chica, que se hace llamar como su tia

-...-Tokaku intentó decir algo pero no le salió la voz, estaba muy impactada mirando a la chica

Por otro lado a los chicos también les sorprendió, tanto que a la chica se le cayó lo que le quedaba de cigarrillo.

-¿Satoshi?, ¿que estas haciendo con estas piradas?- dijo Mako

-¿y porque llevas falda?, un momento, ¿te has puesto lentillas?- dijo el chico acercándose para mirarle de cerca los ojos

Tokaku al verlo acercase le empujó involuntariamente, si no fuera tan grande y estuviera en forma le habría hecho caer

-¿pero que te pasa Ash?- le dijo el chico más sorprendido que molesto

\- Ara, Azuma ya hasta te confunden con un chico- dijo Isuke en tono burlesco

-¿Que estas diciendo intento de Barbie?- dijo Mako en defensa de Tokaku

con esas palabras Isuke desprendía muy malas vibraciones, todas las chicas podían notarlas.

-tienes valor, al ser tan joven y hablarme así, que fumes no te hace mayor sabes- dijo Isuke poniendo su cara de asesina

Mako le miró los pechos y sonrió de lado con suficiencia

-¿y tu no eres muy joven para estar operada ? Que tengas un gran pecho no te hace más mujer sabes,además tan poca autoestima tienes que tienes que ir enseñando tu cuerpo por ahí- dijo Mako altaneramente

un aura oscura rodeo a Isuke y todas las chicas supusieron que una tragedia se avecinaba, por suerte Haruki fue rápida y agarró a Isuke en el instante antes de abalanzarse sobre Mako

-Isuke-sama no hagas algo de lo que puedas arrepentirte- le dijo Haruki haciendo esfuerzos por sujetarla

-yo nunca me arrepiento de nada, y menos de dar su merecido a una enana insignificante- dijo Isuke intentando zafarse de Haruki, pero esta la tiene fuertemente agarrada

-BASTA- dijo el chico- no voy a permitir esta clase de comportamiento, me considero un caballero,así que no me obligue a ser brusco- terminó de decir con tono amenazante hacia Isuke

Esa mirada tuvo algún efecto sobre Isuke que dejó de retorcerse en los brazos de Haruki, pero esta seguía sujetándola

-Dios esta situación es surrealista- dijo Mako- Satoshi dime de una vez de que va todo esto y quienes son esta gente.- terminó de decir refiriéndose a Tokaku

-ehh yo no ...-Tokaku aún estaba sin palabras

-Tokaku-san- dijo Haru acercándose a ella- ¿estas bien? No tienes buena cara

al hacer su aparición tanto Mako como el chico se sorprendieron todavía más

-¡¿PERO QUÉ?!- dijo Mako muy sorprendida- no, no puede ser-

-Muy bien, tiempo muerto- dijo Nio haciéndose escuchar- voy con las aclaraciones

Esta vez tuvo una completa atención por parte de todos los presentes

-Bien, gracias por vuestra atención, -dijo refiriéndose a la pareja- como ya estamos seguras de quienes sois,o por lo menos yo, os voy a contar esta surrealista situación.- cayó para darse más importancia

\- si vas a decir algo, dilo ya- dijo Mako

-Cuando dije de que estábamos un poco perdidas, lo dije en serio, ya que nosotras no deberíamos estar aquí, y cuando digo aquí no me refiero a este lugar, me refiero a este tiempo, ya que lo creáis o no hemos viajado en el tiempo por accidente con esto- dijo mientras les enseñaba la tablet y el aparato que llevaba en las manos

-¿Que os habéis fumado vosotras?- dijo Mako

-si no me crees miralo por ti misma- dijo señalando a Tokaku- imaginate a tu madre veinte años más joven y dime si no tendría el aspecto de esta chica-

-pues...- dijo Mako, que ahora que la veía bien y se dio cuenta de que era chica, no podía refutarle aquello

-antes de que ambos digáis nada, tengo otra prueba de que lo que digo es verdad, es más fue la primera razón por la que os seguimos- dijo Nio- Namatame ven aquí por favor

-¿como sabes mi nombre?, no recuerdo habértelo dicho- dijo el chico extrañado

-jajaja, no me refería a ti- dijo Nio- sino a ella – terminó de decir señalando a su espalda

En ese momento se dejaron ver unas Chitaru y Hitsugi sonrojadas

Mako y el chico se volvieron a sorprender otra vez

-¿M Ma Mama?- dijo el chico

-¿T tías?- dijo Mako

-¿como?- dijeron todas confundidas y sorprendidas

-entonces, vosotras sois- dijo Mako

y de repente sin que nadie lo esperara, Mako corrió a abrazar a Tokaku, lo que sorprendió a un más a todos los presentes

 _POV: Tokaku_

No sé que esta pasando, no soy capaz de pensar nada; todo lo que sé es que estamos en el futuro y esta chica tiene una madre que se llama como yo, pero es completamente imposible que sea yo, además ahora me está abrazando y lo más raro de todo es que no he sido capaz de evitarlo, podría haberme apartado cuando se me acercó, podría haberla empujado cuando ya me tenía abrazada; pero no pude. Una serie de sentimientos empezaron a surgir en mi, no se explicarlos, es parecido a lo que siento por Haru, aunque no lo mismo, pero aún así era igual de fuerte, tanto que no fui capaz de hacer nada.

Tan rápido como empezó la chica dejó de abrazarme y me miró a los ojos con su mirada color plata brillante

 _POV: Normal_

-eres tu- dijo Mako muy segura- Aún no se como es posible, pero se que eres tu

-¿Estas segura de que es ella?- dijo el chico , mientras le daba fugaces miradas a Chitaru- ¿de que son ellas?

-muy segura, es más mira- dijo Mako mirando al resto de las chicas- no te suena alguna de estas chicas.

El chico echó una mirada al resto de las chicas, parándose un poco de más tiempo en una de ellas, lo cual produjo en él un leve sonrojo.

\- ehh, no, no, aparte de las que se parecen a nuestras madres no caigo ahora mismo- dijo el chico disimulando un poco.

-Aaay, tampoco me sorprende que no te acordaras, con lo despistado que eres seguro que no prestaste atención- Dijo Mako sacando su móvil con intención de llamar a alguien.- creo que tengo una prueba para demostrar que nos están diciendo la verdad, y que estas chicas (señalando a Tokaku y Haru) son mis madres y que esas chicas( señalando a Chitaru y Hitsugi) son las tuyas-terminó de decir

-¡co como!- dijo Haru con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mirando de Tokaku,la cual se había sonrojado, a Mako-¿ Eso es cierto?- terminó de decir con alegría y esperanza

-Pues sí que se parece a la tía Haru- dijo el chico- ese entusiasmo no lo tiene cualquiera

-Shh, Satoshi, soy Mako, ¿estas en casa?- Dijo Mako mientras hablaba por el móvil- vale, perfecto, necesito que me hagas un favor ¿vale?; bien, mira necesito que mires en el albun donde están las fotos de nuestras madres de Jóvenes, mira al final y hazle una foto a la foto donde salen tanto nuestras madres como las tías, en la escuela donde se conocieron; sí, la de la obra de Teatro, donde las tías hacían de romeo y julieta y nuestras madres de Mercutio y Teobaldo, ¿ya la has encontrado? Perfecto, pásamela- colgó

Con esa conversación, a ninguna les quedó ninguna duda de que estaban delante de los hijos de sus compañeras; lo que no resultó fácil para ninguna de las más que supuestas madre, bueno, menos Haru, que estaba que casi daba saltos de alegría.

-No creo que haga falta esa fotografía señorita- dijo Suzu- acabas de describir la foto que hizo Haru-chan, el día de la obra de teatro con motivo del aniversario de la academia Myojo.

-¿la academia Myojo?- preguntó el chico extrañado- no me suena

-A mi tampoco- dijo la chica mirando su móvil- vale ya la tengo- dijo mientras activaba una aplicación de su móvil, haciendo que apareciera una imagen holográfica de la foto que todas las que estuvieron allí en ese momento la recordaban; isuke parecía ya calmada y Haruki la soltó.

-Wow, ¿donde puedo conseguir un aparato así?- dijo Shiena impresionada

-pues sí que parecéis de otra época, todos los móviles en condiciones tiene esta aplicación- dijo Mako

\- Me alegro que al final pudierais hacer la obra- dijo Haruki

\- Tengo que reconocer que fue la mejor representación de Romeo y Julieta que se a hecho nunca, dudo mucho que alguien más lo haga tan realista-dijo Isuke con mala intención.

-Sí, y me la perdí- dijo Shiena también con mala intención

Esas palabras tuvieron un efecto de amor-odio en Chitaru y Hitsugi

-Entonces, es verdad, ¿sois vosotras, mamas?- dijo el chico dirigiéndose hacia Chitaru y Hitsugi

\- E eso parece- dijo Chitaru nerviosa, no esperaba que la llamaran así

\- y a lo que dijiste antes, ¿yo también soy tu madre?- dijo Haru a Mako con los ojos brillantes

-Eso depende ¿te llamas Haru Ichinoise y es imposible quitarte la sonrisa de la cara?- dijo Mako sonriendo

Al oír sus palabras Haru sonrió con la mayor felicidad como nunca lo había echo y la abrazó

\- Bueno, vale sois vosotras pero, ¿como habéis llegado todas a esta situación?- preguntó el chico

\- Eso es un poco complicado de explicar, pero ha sido por culpa del aparato que Hashiri-san tiene en las manos- dijo elegantemente Sumireko

-por cierto h hijo, ¿como te llamas?- dijo tímidamente Hitsugi

-oh, que descortesía por mi parte no haberme presentado aún, pero estaba y aún estoy atónito por todo esto, disculpadme- dijo el chico- me llamo Romeo Namatame- dijo con una pequeña reverencia y media sonrisa

-jajajajajaja- se rieron Otoya y Nio

-Romeo jajaja, se llama Romeo- dijo Otoya

\- lo peor de todo es no a mi no me sorprende jajaja- dijo Nio

\- pues yo creo que es un nombre que le favorece- dijo Shiena- se nota que es todo un caballero

\- Gr Gracias- dijo un poco sonrojado

Nadie pasó por alto aquel sonrojo

-¿en serio te pusimos ese nombre?- dijo Chitaru un poco avergonzada

-Bueno, según la historia que nos habéis contado, vosotras os disteis cuenta de cuan profundo es vuestro amor, representando esa obra de teatro-dijo Mako- por lo que Romeo es un nombre perfecto para vuestro hijo-

-Exactamente ¿cual es vuestra relación?- dijo tokaku de repente- se os ve muy unidos- terminó de decir mirando fríamente a a Romeo

-vaya, quien iba a pensar que Azuma fuera una madre sobre protectora- dijo Otoya, ganandosé otra mirada fría de Tokaku

-jajaja- rieron Mako y Romeo- somos hermanos- dijeron a la vez

-!¿QUEEE?¡- dijeron todas sorprendidas mirando raro a las "madres" implicadas

-Jaja, creo que nos hemos explicado mal- dijo Romeo

-Queremos decir que nos consideramos hermanos- continuó Mako- ya que nos hemos criado juntos desde nuestro nacimiento-

-¿y porqué iba yo a relacionarme hasta tal punto con alguna de estas?- dijo Tokaku con su expresión estoica

-jajaja, creo que en alguna ocasión dijiste que no te caían bien ninguna de tus compañeras de clase, bueno a excepción de mama- dijo Mako

\- la verdad es una historia larga y un poco complicada de contar- dijo Romeo

-Ahora que caigo, antes de venir a a este tiempo, ¿estabais en el curso especial donde os conocisteis?- dijo Mako

Ante eso no sabían que responder

-S s sí- dijo Haru lo mejor que pudo- ¿Q que sabéis de eso?

\- ah pues lo único que nos habéis contado es que era un curso donde los jóvenes se podían apuntar para ganar un reconocimiento especial- dijo Romeo

\- sí y que había un serie de pruebas y quien la fallara salía del curso; al final final ganó mama Haru- dijo Mako como si nada

Al escuchar esas palabras y la forma de decirlo todas llegaron a la misma conclusión ~no saben nada~

-Sí eso- dijo Tokaku estoicamente disimulando estupendamente- ¿ y que hacías tu fumando antes?- inquirió mirando fríamente a Mako

-Sí, ahora si me creo que seas tú tía tokaku, esa mirada es una marca registrada tuya cuando nos metíamos en líos- dijo Romeo

Tokaku le miró raro

-no es lo que parece; es medicinal – dijo Mako intentando no expresar nada

-¿medicinal?- dijo Haru preocupada- ¿que te ocurre?

-nada importante mama- dijo Mako lo más calmada que pudo, aunque alguna de las chicas se dieron cuanta de que había algo más detrás de sus palabras, una de ellas fue Tokaku que involuntariamente se preocupó

-Uff, menos mal- dijo Haru

-Esto, Mako se está haciendo tarde, deberíamos ir yendo a casa- dijo Romeo mirando al cielo que estaba oscureciendo

-Si no os importa nos gustaría acompañaros, ya que como podréis adivinar nos gustaría hablar con vuestras madres de este tiempo- dijo Sumireko con elegancia

-Claro, si sois tan amables de seguirnos, es por aquí- dijo Romeo señalando una dirección

-No tienes remedio- dijo Mako señalando la dirección contraria- es por allí

A Hitsugi se le cayó una gota tipo manga por la frente

\- Eh, sí, es lo que estaba deciendo, por allí- dijo mientras le daba el brazo a Mako.

-¿porqué vais de esa manera?- dijo Tokaku fríamente

-constumbre- dijo Mako- es para evitar que este grandullón se pierda- aunque muchas notaron que detrás de sus palabras había algo más

-Jeje- dijo Romeo rascándose la nuca -soy un poco despistado-

-pero para lo que te conviene te quedas con todos los detalles- le Mako dijo burlonamente

-no se de que me hablas- le respondió con un leve rubor

-Jaja, como sea- finalizó Mako- sigan me

-Mako y Romeo empezaron a caminar y las chicas les siguieron.

-¿acaso vivís juntos? Habéis hablado como si fuera así- preguntó Kouko

-En casas contiguas- respondieron a la vez

\- Vaya, pues sí que os tenéis que llevar bien – dijo Nio

-Aún sigo sin entender porqué me he relacionado con ellas- dijo Tokaku, refiriéndose a Chitaru y Hitsugi.

-No os quedó opción en aquel momento- dijo Mako

-Sí, seguramente os lo explicaran ellas cuando lleguemos- finalizó Romeo

-¿Por cierto quien es ese tal satoshi con el que habéis confundido a Tokaku-san- preguntó Haru

Mako sonrió un poco- Es mi hermano- dijo- en aspecto es igualito a mama Tokaku pero tiene tus ojos, tu sonrisa y tu entusiasmo-

-¿Has oído eso Tokaku-san? Tenemos otro hijo- dijo Haru con una inmensa felicidad, mientras abrasaba a Tokaku, la cual se sonrojó bastante

-Jajaja, no habéis perdido el tiempo- dijo Otoya

-Pues tu no te pareces en nada a ellas- dijo Isuke con malas intenciones- puede que un poco a Azuma sí, pero en nada a Ichinoise-

Mako cerró los ojos y ladeó un sonrisa; y sin dejar de caminar dijo -en mi caso, el agua es más densa que la sangre-

Esas palabras bloquearon momentáneamente a Isuke, ya que esa es la frase que ella usa.

Antes de que a nadie le diera tiempo preguntar que significaba aquello, Romeo habló

-Hemos llegado- dijo- mi casa es esta y la de Mako aquella-

A primera vista eran casas normales de dos pisos, bastante bonitas, en un barrio tranquilo

-los jardines están conectados por el otro lado- dijo Mako

-creo que es mejor que esperéis aquí- dijo Romeo

\- si somos muchos y no creo que nuestras madres se esperaran vuestra visita- dijo Mako

\- si sois tan amables de esperar un momento aquí mientras vamos a buscarlas- dijo Romeo- por la hora que es ya deben de haber llegado

-Claro, aquí esperamos- dijo kouko

ante esa respuesta los chicos abrieron la verja de la residencia Namatame y entraron dentro de la casa

...Unos más tarde...

se oyó la puerta abrirse el el paso de varias personas

-chicos ¿que es eso tan impactante que tenéis que enseñarnos?- dijo una voz

-Esto- dijeron ambos a la vez mientras salían de la verja

Detrás de ellos aparecieron una mujer peliazul con ojos dorados y una mujer peliroja con ojos rosas.

Toc-Toc- golpes en una gran puerta

-adelante-

entra

-señor hemos descubierto que todas las personas que estaban en las instalaciones de myojo son chicas jóvenes-

-Bien, ¿quienes son?-

-no hemos podido identificarlas señor, no aparecen registradas en ninguna parte, además hemos comprobado todos nuestro vídeos y puedo asegurarle que no han entrado por ninguna parte, simplemente han salido de allí

-¿donde fueron después de abandonar Myojo?-

-las perdimos durante un rato, pero las volvimos a localizarlas en la estación más próxima-

\- ¿adonde se dirigieron?-

\- aun no lo sabemos, compraron pases para el tren del anden 3, pero no lo cogieron, en cambio cogieron el 7, y por sus movimientos parece que estaban siguiendo a alguien-

-si eso crees investiga lo e intentan identificar a quien seguían, pueden que nos den una pista de quienes son-

-Sí señor, con su permiso-

se va

-Esto es más extraño de lo que pensé, tal vez tenga que ver con ese accidente en Myojo de hace 20 años... No; es imposible-

 _ **Y**_ **hasta aquí el capítulo 4 e inicio de la trama ¿que os aparecido? ¿os lo esperabais? ¿que reacción creéis que van a tomar las "madres futuras"?jaja, ¿Qué le ocurre a Mako? ¿porque son tan unidos ella y Romeo?¿que pasó para que las familias Namatame y Azuma se juntaran?.**

 **Ya sabéis que podéis decir todo lo que pensáis, vuestras dudas, opiniones, sugerencias, chistes todo lo que se os pase por la cabeza, siempre me anima a escribir leer vuestros reviews**

 **ah y un par de aclaraciones, las chicas van vestidas con las vestimentas que llevaban en Myojo, ya que el primer viaje en el tiempo fue diferente al segundo y Hitsugi no lleva su oso, ya que no formaba parte de su vestimenta no "viajó" con ella, los otros objetos como los cuchillos de Azuma, las tijeras de Otoya, y el dinero suelto que algunas tenían y demás se consideran complementos, por eso sí "viajaron" con sus dueñas.**

 **Bueno no se que más decir. Nos leemos**

 **Ari Fuera**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola a tod s, estoy de vuelta, sí se que he desaparecido completamente, pero he pasado una mala racha y me influyó a la hora de escribir, pero como más vale tarde que nunca aquí os dejo el cap el cual espero que haya merecido la pena la espera.**

-Chicos ¿que es eso tan impactante que tenéis que enseñarnos?- dijo una voz

-Esto- dijeron ambos a la vez mientras salían de la verja.

Detrás de ellos aparecieron una mujer peliazul con ojos dorados y otra peliroja con ojos rosas.

Cuando vieron al grupo de chicas sus caras expresaron una mezcla de sorpresa, confusión, y pánico absoluto, todo a la vez

Un minuto entero pasó sin que nadie hiciera o dijera nada mientras sopesaban la nueva situación; por muy concienciadas que estuvieran de que estaban en el futuro, nada podría prepararlas para verse a si mismas,en este caso ambas Haru y Hitsugi estaban ligeramente más impactadas que las demás. Justo delante de ellas había dos mujeres que hubieran pasado por sus madres perfectamente, que las estaban mirando mientras parpadeaban repetidas veces, como esperando a que desaparecieran, mientras a Mako y Romeo parecía que les hacía gracia verlas así

-No puede ser- dijo HItsugi sin salir aún de su asombro- HAru dime que no estas viendo lo mismo que yo-

-¿Te refieres a que si si tenemos delante a toda la clase negra , nosotras mismas incluidas?-Dijo HAru en el mismo estado que HItsugi

-¿veis como os iba a impactar?-dijo Mako

-¡pero es imposible!- dijo HItsugi mientras miraba intensamente a Chitaru y ella misma

-Eso mismo pensábamos nosotras pero aquí nos tienes- dijo Nio poniendo su sonrisa de gato

-anda loli-chan, casi no se te reconoce menudo estirón vas a pegar- dijo Otoya

-No me llames así- dijeron ambas hitsugi

-Mako, Romeo id a casa con Satoshi, esperadnos ahí y no salgáis ninguno- dijo HAru poniéndose seria de repente

-Pero...- comenzaron a decir a la vez

-Por favor- dijo HAru intentando aparentar serenidad

-Esta bien- dijeron algo preocupados al ver el extraño comportamiento de HAru

Cuando los chicos entraron en la residencia de los Azuma, HAru dio un pequeño suspiro mirando a la clase negra. Fijó su vista en Tokaku y caminó hacia ella, dejando atrás a una aún muy sorprendida Hitsugi; las demás chicas se apartaron un poco para dejarla llegar a la peliazul, que se había quedado quieta inexpresivamente viendo como la mujer se le acercaba. Al llegar, HAru le miró a los ojos y le acarició la mejilla; Tokaku al sentirlo se sonrojó y se apartó mirando al suelo. Con esto HAru sonrió levemente y se volteó para mirar a HItsugi.

-Son ellas- dijo- somos nosotras-

-Pero eso es imposible- dijo HItsugi, que ya no podía apartar la vista de Chitaru

-Soy capaz de reconocer a mi esposa en cualquier situación,conmigo misma me pueden engañar pero con mi tokaku no. Por lo que te puedo asegurar que esta es mi Tokaku- dijo haciendo que dicha peliazul se sonrojara- ¿acaso no eras capaz de hacer lo mismo con chitaru?

Al oir sus palabras la peliceleste caminó decidida hacia Chitaru y le cogió la mano que tenía libre, cerró los ojos para volver abrirlos un instante después-

-Eres tú- le dijo mirándola a lo ojos

 _POV: Chitaru_

Estoy conmocionada, no soy capaz de pensar con claridad. En cada una de mis manos sostengo otra más pequeña y frágil, que si cierro los ojos me transmiten las mismas sensaciones; miro hacía mi izquierda donde está mi pequeña y me sumerjo en el oro fundido de sus ojos, luego miro hacia el frente, donde está la mujer con el mismo cabello celeste, miro sus ojos y antes de que me diera cuenta, estaba atrapada en su mirada de oro ~ Es ella, esta claro que esta mujer es mi hitsugi~

 _POV: Normal_

Chitaru, al llegar a la conclusión de que tenía delante al amor de su vida, no pudo evitar mirarla entera detenidamente, aunque inconscientemente de detuvo a mirar descaradamente cierta parte de su anatomía.

-Eh, principito, su cara esta más arriba- Dijo Otoya en tono burlón

En ese instante Chitaru despertó de su ensimismamiento momentáneo, poniéndose tan roja como su pelo.

-Vale, sois ustedes, dijo nosotras, como sea, ¿cómo habéis llegado hasta aquí?- Dijo HItsugi separándose de Chitaru para evitar que pasara más vergüenza

-Es una larga historia, pero para resumir, nos ha traído esto- dijo Nio enseñando su tablet y el aparato.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntaron a la vez ambas mujeres

-Lo creáis o no, el dispositivo que parece un altavoz, es una maquina capaz de manipular el espacio-tiempo en fase de prueba, y su uso por mano inexpertas es lo que nos ha traído aquí- Dijo elegantemente Sumireko

-¿De donde diablos habéis sacado vosotras eso?- Dijo Hitsugi

-Myojo- dijo HAru- sabia que hacían grandes experimentos pero nunca me podría haber imaginado nada como esto.

-Pues sí y como podéis observar en el viaje se rompió y estamos atrapadas aquí.- dijo Nio- al principio no teníamos muy claro que hacer, pero por suerte, azar o un capricho del destino, nos encontramos con vuestros hijos.

-Un momento- Dijo Haru cayendo de repente- ¿qué es exactamente lo que habéis dicho delante de los chicos?

-Al decir eso confirmáis que esos críos no saben nada sobre que sois asesinas, ¿verdad?-Dijo Isuke

-Shh, no lo digas tan alto- Dijo HAru asustada mirando a su alrededor por si alguien la había oído, pero por suerte no pasaba nadie por la calle en ese momento

-Lo primero, nosotras dejamos atrás esa vida y por supuesto que lo chicos no saben nada- Dijo HItsugi

-La ignorancia de vuestros hijos respecto a ese tema nos quedó muy clara al poco de empezar a hablar con ellos, pero podéis estar tranquilas, no les hemos dicho ni insinuado nada- dijo Kouko

-puff, menos mal- DijoHItsugi

-Disculpad mi intromisión- Dijo Suzu, logrando una completa atención- Pero creo que ya es hora de hablar de un tema bastante importante, y me refiero a que vamos ha hacer ahora.

\- Shutou-san tiene razón- dijo Nio- lo que nos ha pasado ha sido de un momento a otro y hemos llegado con lo puesto, por lo que apenas tenemos dinero ni sitio para quedarnos

Al oír eso la mujeres se miraron entre sí con expresiones dudosas

-Eso va a ser un problema- Dijo HItsugi

-Por el momento será mejor que entréis a casa, se está haciendo de noche y va a empezar a hacer frío.- Dijo HAru

-¿Estás hablando en serio? ¿de verdad quieres meter a estas asesinas que conocen nuestro secreto junto con nuestros hijos?- Dijo HItsugi escandalizada

-¿y que sugieres que hagamos?- le respondió HAru- no podemos dejarlas a su suerte en la calle, nuestras mujeres y nosotras mismas formamos parte de ese grupo.

-¿Y de verdad piensas que TOkaku va a consentir que en su casa estén Inukai, Takechi y Hashiri?- le preguntó la peliceleste

Al escuchar como llamaba a Azuma todas se extrañaron por la familiaridad con la que hablaba.

Ante eso HAru se quedó callada un momento, no le dio tiempo a decir algo que defendiese su postura cuando

-¿Qué demonios es esto?-

Todas miraron hacia sus espaldas buscando a la autora de esa voz, tan enfrascadas estaban en la situación que no se percataron del par de mujeres que estaban paradas tras ellas.

-Imposible- dijo la mujer alta peliroja, con los ojos rojos y una melena de león, todas las identificaron como CHitaru

Con una velocidad admirable, la mujer peliazul, pasó a través de las jóvenes, puso a HAru y HItsugi a su espalda y optó una postura defensiva

-¡por todos los infiernos! ¿¡que está pasando aquí!?- dijo la mujer peliazul a la que todas identificaron como TOkaku, aunque su cabello era más largo, su fría mirada era la de siempre

-Puff, Isuke se está cansando de escuchar lo mismo- dijo ella

-Esta bien, esta bien, pues voy con la versión abreviada- dijo Nio- lo primero Azuma-san relajate que venimos en son de paz

TOkaku se mantuvo igual, y si cabe puso una mirada más gélida, una mirada que HAru hacía mucho tiempo que no veía

-Como quieras- dijo Nio- mirad esto -refiriéndose también a CHitaru, aunque ella no podía despegar los ojos de Hitsugi - lo creáis o no es una maquina del espacio-tiempo que ha sido desarrollada durante el transcurso de la clase negra y mediante una serie de infortunios nos hemos visto todas arrastradas hasta este tiempo y por casualidad nos hemos encontrado con vuestros hijos que nos han traído hasta aquí, y por ultimo justo antes de que llegarais le estábamos diciendo a KIrigaya e IChinoise que no tenemos sitio donde quedarnos.

\- Pe pero esto es imposible- dijo CHitaru sin despegar aún la vista de Hitsugi y de ella misma, TOkaku no dijo nada por hizo lo mismo que ella con Haru

CHitaru se acercó lentamente a Hitsugi y se puso a su altura y la miró a los ojos.

\- Eres tú- dijo- eres tú- afirmó mirando a HItsugi

HItsugi asintió – y ella eres tú- señaló a Chitaru

-¿son ellas de verdad? ¿eres tú de verdad?- dijo TOkaku mirando a HAru, ésta asintió

al recibir la afirmación.- No puedo creerlo- al decir esto hizo el amago de acercarse a comprobarlo por ella misma

\- Oye TOkaku, no vallas a hacer ahora lo mismo que hiciste para ver las cicatrices de HAru, para comprobar que es ella- Dijo HItsugi burlonamente

Ante esto ambas tokaku y haru se sonrojaron.

-No iba a hacer eso- dijo ella molesta

Esto extrañó mucho a las chicas

\- Ara, Ara ¿Que hiciste para ver las cicatrices de haru-chan, azuma?- dijo Otoya burlonamente

-Sí y porque te ha llamado TOkaku a secas y no te has molestado- Dijo esta vez Nio

-No es asunto vuestro- dijo TOkaku volviendo a poner la mirada fría

-Bueno al menos ya sabemos de quien heredó Mako- Chan el caracter- dijo Otoya

Esto provocó un shock en CHitaru y TOkaku

\- un momento ¿ habéis estado con nuestros hijos?- dijo CHitaru con un tono alarmado mirando a HItsugi y HAru; incluso TOkaku cambió su expresión a algo parecido al miedo

\- pero si os lo he dicho antes en la explicación- dijo Nio- ellos ha sido quienes nos han traído hasta aquí.

\- Tranquila Namatame-san, intuimos que no sabían nada de esto y no hemos mencionado nada- dijo Kouko

ambas suspiraron tranquilas al escuchar esto.

\- Pero de todas maneras, tenemos que decidir que hacemos ahora- dijo HItsugi

-¿ Qué quieres decir? - dijo TOkaku

\- pues que llegaron aquí de improvisto y no tienen sitio donde vivir- dijo HAru

\- No- dijo TOkaku- no, no, y no, no voy a meter a estas asesinas bajo el mismo techo que mis hijos-

\- Eso que has dicho Azuma-san es muy hipócrita, ya que vosotras también sois asesinas- dijo Nio

\- Todas nosotras hemos dejado atrás ese mundo- dijo CHitaru

\- Puede, pero la sangre de las manos no se puede limpiar por mucho tiempo que pase- respondió la rubia

\- Me da igual eso, pero no pienso acercar a mis hijos a ese mundo- dijo tajantemente TOkaku.

\- Pero TOkaku, no te das cuenta de que nosotras estamos implicadas en esto- dijo HAru- ellas son nosotras, acaso nos vas a dejar a nuestra suerte- dijo intentando convencerla

\- Tiene razón TOkaku- dijo CHitaru, debemos dejarlas entrar y pensar en que hacer para solucionar esto.

\- Además hay algo más a tener en cuenta- dijo Sumireko- aparte de que vamos sin identificación, si nos quedamos expuestas, alguien puede descubrirnos e intentar apropiarse del método que nos ha traído aquí, y todas sabemos que se mata por mucho menos- esto pareció terminar de convencer a TOkaku.

\- Esta bien- dijo al fin- pero sois muchas para estar todas en una misma casa, así que os dividiréis y yo elijo quien duerme en mi casa- sentenció TOkaku con un tono que no dejaba replica.

\- como quieras TOkaku- dijo HItsugi- por ahora entremos todas en mi casa ya que los chicos están en la otra y estaremos más tranquilos para hablar.

Todas estuvieron de acuerdo a lo dicho por la peliceleste y traspasaron la verja que daba a un pequeño jardín de entrada y a nos pasos por delante estaba la puerta.

\- Bueno, bienvenidas a nuestro hogar- dijo CHitaru abriendo la puerta, entrando primero y guiando a las chicas por un pequeño pasillo hasta el salón, también fue la primera en ver a unas personas que no se esperaba ver allí.

-¿Q qué estáis haciendo a aquí?- dijo sorprendida

las demás chicas se extrañaron por sus palabras aceleraron sus pasos hasta llegar donde estaba CHitaru y como pudieron entraron en el salón y pudieron ver a los tres adolescentes que había allí.

Dos de ellos eran Mako y Romeo y el otro era un chico muy parecido a Tokaku, con el pelo azul y los ojos rosas, con una expresión inquieta

\- ¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí?- dijo TOkaku con su expresión seria pero con un deje de incredulidad

\- Queremos una explicación de todo esto- dijo Mako con la misma expresión seria que su madre

\- ¿a a que te refieres cariño?- dijo HAru aparentado incredulidad- creia que las chicas ya os lo habían explicado todo.

\- Es mentira verdad- dijo de repente el chico que se parece a Tokaku bastante inquieto- decidme que lo he escuchado mal.

-Satoshi cariño relajate por favor y explicate mejor- le dijo HAru acercándose a él para tratar de calmarlo pero este al ver que se acercaba el chico retrocedió y Mako se puso delante de él plantando cara.

-primero las explicaciones- dijo Mako alzando la voz.

\- no le hables así a tu madre Mako- dijeron Tokaku y HItsugi a la vez, cosa que extrañó a las chicas de la clase negra, ya que les parecía raro que HItsugi también regañara a Mako.

-Veréis- empezó a hablar Romeo para evitar más problemas- cuando mama Hitsugi y la tia HAru nos mandaron dentro de casa, nos encontramos con Satoshi y se lo contamos todo, al principio no se lo creía así que le dijimos que fuera a mi casa y fuera a ver que era verdad lo que le dijimos, y de paso que se llevara el móvil para poder escuchar vuestra conversación ya que nos daba mucha curiosidad- al decir esto las madres empezaron a asustarse

-entre a la casa por el jardín, me dirigí a la puerta y me subí al árbol que hay cerca de la entrada- dijo Satoshi.

Al decir eso las chicas se sorprendieron de no haber escuchado nada, o estaban muy distraídas o este chico heredó los genes de los azumas

– y una vez allí me sorprendí al ver que me Romeo y Mako me habían dicho la verdad,- continuo satoshi- así que conecte el móvil con el de Mako y me quede allí hasta que escuché..., hasta que escuché...- dijo sin ser capaz de terminar.

\- Que sois asesinas – dijo Mako fríamente

Escuchar esas palabras, fue como un jarro de agua fría para las madres.

\- pe pero que que estas diciendo cariño, co como vamos a ser nosotras asesinas – dijo HAru con una sonrisa falsa nerviosa.

\- Estas mintiendo – dijo aun más fríamente Mako – a mi no puedes engañarme mama-

Ante esto HAru se quedó callada sin saber que decir mientras miraba consternada a TOkaku, ésta bajó la cabeza, dio un gran suspiro y volvió a levantar la cabeza decidida.

\- Creo que ha llegado la hora de deciros la verdad de como nos conocimos – dijo la peliazul

\- Pero Tokaku- dijo CHitaru preocupada.

Otra vez se sorprendieron las chicas de la clase negra por la familiaridad con la que se trataba

\- Tiene razón CHitaru- dijo HItsugi resignada – se merecen saber la verdad, ademas con las situación actual- dijo mirando a las chicas de la clase negra- seguramente se hubieran enterado tarde o temprano y mejor si es por nosotras, para poder explicarnos.

\- entonces es verdad- dijo Mako con frialdad pero en el fondo sorprendida- so sois a asesinas-

\- lo primero que tenéis que saber es que ya no lo somos y ahora os lo vamos a explicar todo pero primero vamos a acomodarnos que va a ser una charla larga y esperamos que nos comprendáis- dijo CHitaru abatida

los chicos no dijeron nada más y retrocedieron para sentarse detrás de la mesa y esperaron a que sus madres hablaran

\- Chicas – dijo HAru refiriéndose a las chicas de la clase negra- nos podéis hacer el favor de esperar en nuestra casa mientras hablamos con nuestros hijos-

\- HAru no quiero que esas ase... uhm chicas estén en mi casa- dijo TOkaku teniendo cuidado con sus palabras

\- acaso prefieres que estén delante mientras les contamos nuestra vida- dijo HItsugi

\- puff tienes razón- dijo TOkaku mirando a su alrededor hasta ver a si misma entre las chicas de la clase negra y se dirigió hacia ella

Cuando llegó delante de ella le echó una mala mirada a las demás chicas, menos a Haru, Chitaru y Hitsugi

\- solo quiero que tengas presente que ahora os voy a llevar a mi casa, que es tu casa y estas... chicas también van a estar ahí y no se de que tiempo vienes pero algunas de ellas nos van a hacer mucho daño así que no le quites el ojo de encima- dijo TOkaku a si misma de joven; ésta solo asintió

\- no te preocupes AZuma- sama, nos comportaremos- aseguró Suzu y ésta asintió

-seguidme- dijo TOkaku

las chicas siguieron a TOkaku a través de la casa hasta salir a un jardín trasero grande y bonito con una especie de invernadero, la siguieron por el jardin hasta la valla que separa la casa con la contigua; TOkaku abrió una puerta que había en la valla y pasaron por ella hasta otro jardín igual de de grande y bonito con otro invernadero igual al de la otra casa, siguieron andando y entraron en la casa hasta llegar al salón, era espacioso con una mesa en el centro y una televisión a un lado, también había algunas fotos familiares encima de los muebles que por allí había y esto llamó la atención de las chicas.

-bien, esperad aquí, si lo necesitáis por allí está el baño, la primera puerta a la derecha y no cotilleéis nada- dijo estoicamente TOkaku mientras se iba a la otra casa. Inmediatamente se pusieron a cotillear por allí, sobre todo las fotos familiares que estaban exhibidas.

\- Mirad esto Tokaku algún día aprenderá a sonreir- dijo Nio. Todas le echaron un ojo aquella foto, donde salian la familia Azuma sentados bajo un cerezo en flor, una entrañable escena familiar sobretodo porque Tokaku tenía una sonrisa nunca vista (por ellas) en su rostro. Al ver la instantanea la mencionada peliazul se sonrojó y a Haru le pareció adorable

\- Bien, ya que hemos averiguado que Azuma puede cambiar de expresión; quienes de ustedes tiene un móvil aquí- dijo Otoya en cuanto TOkaku salió por la puerta

\- ¿eres idiota? ¿a quien quieres llamar tu en este tiempo?- dijo Isuke mirándose las uñas

\- no es para eso, es para que Shiena-chan piratee la señal de alguno de los móviles de los chicos y escuchar la conversación- dijo Otoya tranquilamente

\- no vais a hacer nada- dijo Tokaku friamente- ademas dudo mucho que kenmochi pueda hacer tal cosa-

\- Pues para tu información Azuma si puedo hacerlo y no me llevaría más de dos minutos- dijo Shiena- lo que me sorprende es que Takechi supiera de mis habilidades -

\- me subestimas Shiena-chan- dijo Otoya coqueteandole un poco, cosa que le dio mal rollo a Shiena

\- pueda o no hacerlo no va a hacer nada ya que no os vais a meter en su... digo en mi vida- dijo TOkaku.

\- pero Azuma-san- acaso no tienes curiosidad de saber que ha pasado en todo este tiempo- dijo Chitaru- ha tenido que pasar algo bastante sorprendente para que ahora seamos amigas ya que en estos momentos no tienes a nadie en muy alta estima-

Ante esto Tokaku se quedó callada ya que ella también tenía curiosidad por saber que ha pasado en estos años para tener una familia en ese tiempo.

-Yo también tengo curiosidad Tokaku-san- dijo Haru con un tono de voz, al cual Tokaku no pudo poner pegas

-Puff, esta bien – dijo Tokaku resignada sacando su movíl de un bolsillo de su falda- Toma Kenmochi, espero no arrepentirme de esto-

\- Gracias Azuma-san, solo tardaré unos minutos- dijo Shiena empezando a toquetear el móvil

Mientras tanto en la residencia Namatame-Kirigaya

HAru, CHitaru y HItsugi estaban en el salón de la casa frente a sus hijos esperando en silencio a que TOkaku llegara para hacer frente a la situación que tanto temían que llegara. Escucharon unos pasos y TOkaku entró por la puerta, vio la situación, se armó de valor y fue a sentarse junto a su esposa.

\- bien, no vale la pena retrasar esto más, ya sois lo bastante mayores para saber la verdad- dijo TOkaku – solo espero que nos comprendáis

Los chicos se miraron entre sí.

\- os escuchamos- dijo Mako

Mientras tanto en la residencia Azuma-Ichinoise

\- No puedo hacerlo- dijo Shiena exasperada- la tecnología a cambiado demasiado y no conozco las actualizaciones- le da el movíl a Tokaku.

\- Pues nada habrá que esperar hasta que nos digan- dijo Haru mirando hacia todos los rincones buscando fotos familiares

\- y más os vale estaros quietas- dijo secamente Azuma, pero ya era tarde, Otoya y Nio ya estaban cotilleando por ahí.

\- Oye- dijo Otoya- el marco de fotos ese va cambiando de fotos-

Y tenía razón, era un marco digital que a determinado tiempo iba cambiando de fotos, Haru rápidamente lo cogió entusiasmada y lo puso al centro de la mesa para que todas lo vean bien, cosa que no le hizo gracia a Tokaku.

 _Mientras tanto en la residencia Namatame-Kirigaya_

las madres se miraron entre si y TOkaku empezó a hablar

-antes que nada decir que ninguna de nosotras tuvo una infancia fácil, y nos vimos metidas en un mundo que no elegimos pero al cual no tuvimos más remedio que entrar y ese mundo es el asesinato- dijo TOkaku

\- o sea que es verdad- dijo Romeo impactado- sois asesinas

\- eramos- dijo HItsugi- ya dejamos atrás esa vida

\- pero ¿habéis matado a gente?- dijo Satoshi tramado

\- si – dijo CHitaru pesadamente- pero nos gustaría explicarnos del todo antes de que saquéis conclusiones precipitadas, y para eso os vamos a contar nuestra vida antes de conocernos y lo que paso después. Para ello nos gustaría que no nos interrumpieran ya que esto es complicado de contar.-

\- adelante- dijo Mako seriamente

-empezaré yo- dijo TOkaku mientras cogía de la mano a HAru para darse apoyo- veréis vosotros no tenéis ni idea de lo que significa el apellido Azuma. Los Azuma son un clan de asesinos que llevan siglos dedicándose a ello, se caracterizaban por sus excelentes habilidades y forma física que los convertía en mortales, por lo que eran eran temidos y respetados por el resto de la sociedad. Pero con el paso del tiempo nuestro clan fue diezmado con respecto a sus integrantes, hasta solo quedar una sola rama de la familia, la principal, mi abuela estaba obsesionada con volver a convertir el apellido Azuma en un gran clan, tuvo dos hijas, a las que entrenó para convertirlas en una buenas asesinas, pero ellas no tenían del todo claro si querían seguir la vida que su madre les había impuesto, un día mi madre se enamoró de un hombre que no debía, más que nada porque le quitó de la cabeza lo de ser asesina y cuando descubrió que estaba embarazada de mi, decidió dejarlo todo para irse con él pero lo primero era confesar le quien era y a lo que se dedicaba, pero lo que ella no contaba era con él se asustara y la abandonara, a raíz de ello mi madre entró en depresión y tuvo que volver a la casa de su madre, ya que no tenía a donde ir, mi abuela en vez de enfadarse por ello se alegró, ya que ese embarazó aseguraba la perpetuidad del apellido y como mi padre no quiso saber nada de mi, eso le daba otra oportunidad para entrenar a un Azuma con mejores fundamentos. Mientras mi madre estaba embarazada mi abuela la cuido más que nada para que yo salieran bien, pero mi tía la cuidaba porque la quería, poco antes de darme a luz mi madre hizo prometer a mi tía que no permitiera que me convierta en una asesina, ella no quería esa vida para mi. Mi madre murió al darme la vida, ya que mi abuela no tuvo cuidado con ella cuando nací, ya que ella era la mayor y mi tía era considerada una vergüenza para la familia por negarse a matar yo era la esperanza de la familia y mi abuela no iba a desperdiciar esa oportunidad. Por lo que echó a mi tía de la casa para que según ella no pudiera mal influenciar me, aunque visitaba la casa casa de vez en cuando con la excusa de visitar la tumba de mi madre, en una de esas visitas mi tía intentó cumplir la promesa que le hizo a mi madre antes de morir e intentó sacarme de la casa, pero como podéis ver falló, mi tía de vio acorralada por mi abuela cerca de la tumba de mi madre así que por un intento desesperado ella corrió conmigo hasta allí y me dijo ¨mira esta tumba fijamente, desde ahora cada vez que vallas a matar te acordaras de ella¨ . Mi abuela llegó un momento después y mi tía le hizo frente pero mi abuela estaba armada y ella no, al final acabó matándola delante de mí-

\- ¡Quee!- dijeron los tres chicos

-¡ nos estas diciendo que nuestra bisabuela mató a su propia hija!- dijo horrorizado Satoshi

\- si- dijo TOkaku- con esto ya podréis adivinar el porque de mi carácter, me crié en un sitio sin amor, solo me dedicaba a entrenar mis habilidades, y cuando fui más mayor mi abuela me apuntó a una academia donde se especializan a sus estudiantes a ser asesinos, cabe decir que fui la mejor de mi año y algunos grados superiores con respecto a mi habilidades pero nunca había matado a nadie porque siempre que iba a hacerlo me acordaba de la tumba de mi madre, en ese momento creí que era un maldición, en aquel entonces no me importaba nada, solo el hacer mi trabajo y un día me llamaron para decirme que había sido seleccionada para participar en un concurso en el cual, había que matar a alguien especifico y si lo conseguía el premio era un deseo, pedir todo lo que quieras, ami me daba igual el premio, solo mi trabajo, que resultó ser en una prestigiosa escuela llamada Myojo, aunque la escuela en sí no era más que una tapadera para esconder lo que realmente tramaban, que era una clase especial donde sus alumnas tenían que fingir ser una clase normal, es más nuestro profesor no sabía nada de lo que estaba pasando, nos dieron un objetivo y teníamos todo el curso escolar para hacer nuestro ataque, pero solo teníamos una oportunidad, para ello debimos entregar al objetivo un aviso y después de ello si en 48 horas el objetivo seguía vivo estabas fuera del programa. Este programa se llamó ´´ la clase negra´´ y sus integrantes son las chicas que acabáis de conocer y es clase nos cambió la vida a todas.- terminó de decir TOkaku

\- vale rebobinemos- dijo Mako intentando ocultar lo impactada que estaba- nos estas diciendo que nuestra abuela dejó morir a su hija mayor y mató a la otra a sangre fría, que fuiste tan tranquila a participar en un concurso donde tendrías que matar a alguien, y que por lógica Satoshi y yo somos lo herederos del imperio Azuma-

-si, eso es lo que he dicho- dijo TOkaku

\- y me atrevería a decir que os conocisteis todas en la clase negra – dijo Romeo también impactado

-si, todas nos conocimos gracias a aquella clase- dijo HAru

\- un momento- dijo Mako alterada de repente mirando con incredulidad hacia HAru- cuando nos contasteis como os conocisteis, nos dijisteis que en un concurso en el cual mama HAru ganó. Eso quieres decir que fuiste tu quien mató a ese objetivo-

\- No – dijo rápidamente TOkaku- una cosa si os tiene que quedar bien clara, la única persona que no era una asesina en aquella clase y por ende nunca a matado a nadie es vuestra madre-

\- Entonces, si mama HAru no es una asesina, ¿porqué estaba en aquella clase y encima ganó?- preguntó tímidamente Satoshi

\- simplemente porque yo era el objetivo, yo era la persona la cual debían matar- dijo HAru firmemente

Esta aclaración les impactó de la misma manera que al enterarse de que era asesinas

-co como que tu eras el objetivo- consiguió decir mako

\- TOkaku ya ha contado su historia, será mejor que yo cuente la mía para aclararlo todo- dijo HAru- veréis TOkaku no era la única que pertenecía a un clan poderoso, pero al contrario que su clan el mió cada día se hacía mas grande y fuerte, las personas que componen nuestro clan son muy diversas pero la mayoría son muy ricas y sin aparente relación en sí, algunas de esas familias llevan en el clan desde sus orígenes y eso quiere decir que en sus genes llevan lo que se considera el don de la reina-

\- ¿ que es eso?- dijo Mako

\- veréis el don de la reina es la capacidad de algunas chicas de hacer que la gente haga todo lo que ella quiera, sin cuestionarlo y encima sintiéndose conformes con ello, en otras palabras es la capacidad de una manipulación máxima, es como en una colmena la reina dirige a sus obreras, es por esto que el clan es llamado ´´ el clan de la abeja reina´´ y este don es extremadamente raro y valioso y aquella chica que lo posea esta destinada a dirigir el clan y ser su ´´reina´´.

\- ¿ y que tiene que ver todo esto contigo?- dijo Satoshi

\- porque vuestra madre posee ese don en gran cantidad- dijo TOkaku

HAru asintió.

Ante esto los chicos volvieron a sorprenderse

\- pero hay algo que no entiendo- dijo Romeo- si tu eres su "reina" ¿porque te metieron en una clase llena de personas para matarte?-

\- veréis este Don es más una maldición para mí que un don propiamente dicho, al tener esta habilidad significaba que mi familia iba a subir a lo más alto de la escala de poder y eso hacia entrar en celos a otras familias que no creían que mi poder fuera lo suficiente mente fuerte, por eso desde que era una niña y se me descubrió el don, empezaron los ataques en contra de mi vida, es por ello que tengo las cicatrices y no por el accidente de coche que os dijimos- dijo Haru

\- si, ya supuse que esas cicatrices eran muy raras para ser de un accidente de coche- dijo Satochi

\- sufrí muchos ataques tanto por parte de algunos de mi propio clan como de otros clanes enemigos, gracias a que mi poder se activa innatamente cuando estoy en peligro, siempre conseguía sobrevivir pero mucha gente, incluyendo a mis padres y mis hermanos murieron protegiéndome, y por ellos me prometí que no me matarían, que su sacrificio no fue en vano, que viviría por ellos con la sonrisa en mi rostro que tanto les gustaba, por ello me apunté a la clase negra, porque me prometieron que si sobrevivía me darían la libertad que tanto quise y podría tener una vida normal.

Ante esto los chicos volvieron a quedar en shock otra vez; no esperaban que la razón de su entusiasmo por todo tuviera que ver con un pasado tan oscuro

-entonces esa es la razón por la cual le caes tan bien a la gente ¿por tu poder?- dijo Mako

\- quiero creer que no, ya que no me gusta este don, pero a veces se me activa solo, aunque con los años mas o menos puedo utilizarlo cuando quiero pero intento no hacerlo, no quiero tener nada que ver con él- dijo Haru

-y ¿hay alguna posibilidad de que Satoshi haya heredado ese Don?- dijo Mako intrigada

Ante esto Satoshi abrió mucho los ojos sorprendido, también las madres se sorprendieron con su comentario.

\- pues no creo- dijo HAru- este Don solo se ha dado en chicas, por lo que es bastante improbable-

-Entiendo- dijo Mako – pero ¿nunca quisiste vengarte por todo lo que te hicieron? -

ante sus palabras llenas de resentimiento HAru sonrió – ¿ustedes creéis que una vez conseguida mi libertad iba a pasar mi tiempo pensando en las personas que me hicieron daño?,¿teniendo a una persona tan especial a mi lado que me traía la felicidad?- TOkaku se sonrojó

\- ¿ni siquiera les guardaste resentimiento por ello?- preguntó Mako aún extrañada por el comportamiento de su madre

HAru negó con la cabeza y dijo – el mundo esta lleno de perdón y de segundas oportunidades, cariño, y es humano cometer errores, por eso no hay que condenar a nadie por sus errores ya que siempre pueden redimirse, espero que consideres mis palabras.

Ante esto Mako se quedó callada y le dio que pensar a los tres chicos.

\- y como os iba diciendo- reanudó HAru- fui a la clase negra y aunque yo sabía que aquello me iba a cambiar la vida, nunca me pude imaginar a que nivel lo iba a hacer, ya que nunca me hubiera esperado encontrar el amor allí y que fuera correspondido de tal manera, que se enfrentó al resto de las chicas de la clase por protegerme arriesgando su propia vida-

Ante sus palabras TOkaku se sonrojó y dijo – de la manera en que lo has dicho suena muy dramático-

\- es que fue así como pasó- dijo HItsugi- desde que nos confirmaron de que Haru era el objetivo, TOkaku se encaró y dijo que ella la protegería.

\- pero tía TOkaku- dijo Romeo- si tu deber era matar a la tía HAru, ¿cómo acabaste enamorada de ella?-

\- simplemente ocurrió- dijo TOkaku simplemente

\- nadie elije de quien se enamora- dijo CHitaru- y cuando una persona que no sabe lo que es el amor de ningún tipo, lo encuentra, no lo va a dejar escapar por muy duro que se presente el futuro, ya que sabe que pase lo que pase será feliz con esa persona a su lado- terminó de decir mirando amorosamente a HItsugi.

\- eso fue lo que os pasó a vosotras también ¿no?- dijo Romeo a sus madres

\- sí cariño- dijo HItsugi- pero si las tias TOkaku y HAru lo tuvieron difícil durante la clase negra; más difícil lo tuvimos vuestra madre y yo después de dicha clase-

\- ¿y eso?- dijeron los tres chicos a la vez

\- TOkaku y HAru os han contado sus historias antes de dicha clase, ahora os contaremos las nuestras- dijo HItsugui

\- adelante, por favor- dijo un poco nervioso Romeo, ya que si sus tías tenían esas historias a sus espaldas, no sabia que esperar de sus madres, las cuales se cogieron de la mano para darse valor.

-empezaré yo- dijo Chitaru- a diferencia de Tokaku y Haru yo no provengo de un clan poderoso ni tengo herencia de asesina, nací en una familia normal y tuve una vida relativamente normal hasta que cumplí los 6 años, cuando mis padres fallecieron en un accidente de coche por culpa de un conductor ebrio, el cual se salvó, Yo no tenía más familia que ellos ya que ambos eran hijos únicos y mis abuelos fallecieron antes de que yo naciera. Debido a las circunstancia me iban a llevar al orfanato, a los 6 años yo no sabia nada de la vida, pero sí intuía el mal futuro que se me avecinaba, ya creía que me iba a pasar toda mi vida encerrada en el orfanato, pero justo antes de eso apareció una mujer adinerada, que consideraba injusto lo que me había pasado y me ofreció quedarme con ella en su casa de acogida. No os podéis ni imaginar lo contenta que estaba al saber que iba a ir a una gran casa con mas niños como yo. Lo que nadie sabía es que su casa de acogida era una tapadera para entrenar a niños y convertilos, no en asesinos, en justicieros como diría ella. Sí ella enseñaba a matar, pero también nos enseñaba valores y que la vida hay que respetarla, a no ser que den motivos de lo contrario. Sus enseñanzas podrían definirse como estilo samuráis, ya que nos daba valores como el honor personal y a matar con las manos y con armas blancas. Aun con todo esto yo alcé en gran estima a aquella mujer, ya que consideraba que me había salvado la vida y dado un futuro por lo que me propuse ser su mejor estudiante, cabe decir que lo conseguí.-

\- vale, también fuiste entrenada para matar sin pedirlo, pero ...- dijo Romeo confuso- si te inculcaron unos valores sobre que no se puede matar por matar, porque te metiste en un sitio donde se iba a precisamente eso.-

\- porque yo era la única de aquella clase que nunca tuvo intención de hacer ni siquiera daño al objetivo, yo fui por otro motivo, otro mucho más personal, fui por venganza- terminó de decir CHitaru.

\- no entiendo- dijo Romeo, Satoshi y Mako estaban en su misma situación

\- vereis, mi sensei tenia una hija biológica a la que adoraba, ella pasaba casi todo el tiempo con su padre ya que este tenia su custodia, pero en algunas ocasiones visitaba a mi sensei, y ella era felicidad pura cuando estaba con su hija, y yo no hacía más que alegrarme por verla tan feliz. Hasta aquí todo bien, pero un día un famoso asesino llamado angel trumpet mató a la hija de mi sensei- Al decir esto, la pelirroja agarró la mano de su esposa por debajo de la mesa mientras esta intentaba no mostrar ninguna emoción que la delatara-

-como podéis imaginar- continuó diciendo- mi sensei quedó desolada, al preguntarle el porqué de la situación solo me dijo que su exmarido había echo enfadar a las personas equivocadas y su hija había acabado pagando el precio. En ese momento yo entré en cólera, consideraba eso completamente injusto y en un intento de locura en ese momento, le juré que buscaría a su asesino y haría justicia por su hija, en un principio ella intentó que me rectificara, alegando que ese asesino pertenecía a una organización muy peligrosa, además que el nombre de angel trumpet ya tenía una reputación entre el mundo de los asesinos y yo podría acabar muerta en el intento. Pero le dije que no me importaba los riesgos que era mi forma de pagarle por todo lo que me había dado, así que tras discutir un poco más ella me miró con orgullo y me dio su bendición. A partir de ese momento me puse a investigar y a cobrar un par de favores que me debían, así fue como me enteré de que angel trumpet iba a participar un un macabro concurso llamado clase negra. Así que contacté con la academia myojo y me apunté para participar; a pesar de mis investigaciones no pude averiguar el aspecto de angel trumpet así que fui preparada para encontrar cualquier cosa, lo que nunca hubiera imaginado es que allí encontraría el amor- terminó de decir mirando a Hitsugi.

\- En el fondo te entiendo mamá, - dijo Romeo después de un momento de silencio- pero yo creo que tu decisión fue demasiado impulsiva, corriste mucho peligro metiéndote en ese mundo-

\- por cierto ¿conseguiste encontrar a angel trumpet?- dijo Satoshi

-Sí- dijo secamente Chitaru.

\- ¿Y que pasó?- preguntó Mako.

\- Hizo lo que tenía que hacer- habló esta vez Hitsugi

\- ¿Lo lo mataste?- preguntó Romeo dudoso de querer conocer la respuesta.

\- No, yo no, aunque el intento fue lo más difícil que he echo en mi vida- contestó pesadamente la pelirroja- fue tu madre la que acabó con él.

\- Sí, y casi os cuesta la vida a la dos- dijo TOkaku.

\- la cicatriz en tu pecho, es por ese asesino- dijo fríamente Mako

\- Sí, me lo hice al acabar con él- dijo Hitsugi intentando no delatarse

\- un momento, habéis dicho que angel trumpet formaba parte de la clase negra y según lo que hemos entendido la clase negra al completo viajó hasta este momento- habló de repente Satoshi- , ¿entonces significa que angel trumpet esta entre el grupo de chicas que está ahora mismo en casa?

Las cuatro madres se miraron entre sí sin decir una palabra, pero no hicieron falta palabras para que los chicos las entendieran.

-¿quien es?- dijo Mako sin expresión

-¿Qué?- dijo HItsugi muy nerviosa

-¿ que quien es?- volvió a decir

\- no es conveniente que lo sepáis en este momento...- dijo Haru sin poder terminar ya que Mako se levantó y fue hasta un mueble donde había expuesto un juego de katanas pequeñas, cogió la más grande y se en dirección a la puerta que daba al jardín.

TOkaku siendo la primera en reaccionar le cortó el paso y le quitó la katana.

\- ¿Qué te crees que estas haciendo?- Preguntó la peliazul.

\- ¿Que qué estoy haciendo? Lo que teníais que hacer vosotras- dijo Mako indignada- en mi casa están ahora mismo las personas que casi matan intencionadamente a mi familia, y vosotras en vez de alejarlas a ostias, lo que hacéis es invitarlas a entrar como si fuera una simple reunión de ex-alumnos.

Ante sus palabras HItsugi se terminó de hundir por la culpa y los remordimientos de su pasado y no puedo evitar que se le escaparan algunas lágrimas que no fueron pasadas inadvertidas por nadie.

\- ¿ma-mamá?- dijo Romeo dudoso sobre que decir.

\- os pedimos que esperarais a escuchar toda la historia para que saquéis conclusiones- dijo HItsugi intentándose recomponerse- yo aún no he contado mi historia.

-¿ y que tiene que ver tu historia con que tengamos a un grupo de personas, que han intentado mataros, en nuestra casa?- dijo Mako bastante alterada

\- No podemos dejar que nosotras mismas a su … , nuestra suerte, no se como decirlo- dijo CHitaru- Y las demás están metidas en el paquete.

-Además- dijo TOkaku- sea como sea el método con ha pasado todo esto, hay gente ahí afuera que haría lo que fuera por tener el control de esa cosa, y dejar a esas chicas en la calle es poner en bandeja de plata un arma muy peligrosa. Así que hasta que sepamos como hacer las cosas tenemos que amoldarnos; y casi mejor tenerlas cerca para vigilarlas.

\- ¿cerca?- dijo Mako- os habéis dejado encerradas a vosotras mismas con un grupo de asesinas que os superan en número, ¿eso es tenerlas vigiladas?-

\- lo creas o no, no somos fáciles de matar y la prueba de ello es que estamos aquí- dijo CHitaru- además queríamos intimidad para contar nuestro pasado ya que no es el asusto del resto de las chicas, cuanto antes acabemos antes las volveremos a reunir aquí-

\- Bien- dijo Mako volviéndose a sentarse- por favor Tía HItsugi, cuéntanos tu historia.

\- antes de decir algo, ¿Qué pensáis sobre lo que os hemos dicho hasta ahora?- Dijo la de ojos dorados.

Los tres chicos se miraron durante un momentos.

\- Creo que hablo en nombre de los tres, cuando digo que en el fondo os entendemos- dijo Satoshi- vuestro pasado nos aclara algunas cosas que nunca terminamos de entender. Como la frase de mama Haru, "el mundo está lleno de perdón", hasta ahora no sabíamos lo que queríais transmitir con esa frase.

\- ¿seguíais siendo asesinas cuando Romeo y yo llegamos a vuestra vida?- preguntó de repente Mako

Las madres se miraron antes de contestar.

\- Por nuestra parte- dijo CHitaru- nosotras intentamos dejar ese mundo al salir de la clase negra, pero ese mundo no nos dejaba a nosotras. Cuando nació Romeo y nos encontramos con TOkaku y Haru, convencía HItsugi de que se alejara definitivamente; Yo seguí un poco más ya que necesitábamos el dinero, pero en cuanto pudimos enterramos nuestro pasado y nos hicimos una nueva vida honrada.

\- Y por la nuestra- dijo TOkaku- Haru no tiene manchada las manos de sangre y no iba a permitir que se las manchara, así que yo sí seguí en ese mundo ya que al acabar la clase negra desapareció mi bloqueo que me impedía matar además porque no sabía hacer otra cosa. Hasta que apareciste en nuestra vida Mako, CHitaru y yo llegamos al acuerdo de que no queríamos que tuvierais nada que ver con ese mundo, así que solo estuvimos el tiempo necesario para poner unos asuntos en orden y como dijo ella, enterrar esa parte de nuestras vidas.

\- y como había que reconocer que los estudios no eran el fuerte de ninguna de las dos, a nosotras se nos ocurrió de que podrían ser unas excelentes profesoras de lucha, así que se unieron para abrir el Dojo- dijo HAru con una sonrisa.

-Lo importante de aquí es que nos entendáis- Dijo HItsugi casi con lágrimas en los ojos - ninguna de nosotras eligió ese mundo, pero nos vimos obligadas a sobrevivir haciendo actos de los que no nos sentimos orgullosas, y cuando llegasteis a nuestras vidas, no íbamos a permitir que ese mundo os rozara y todo lo que hemos echo hasta entonces lo hemos echo por vuestro bien.

\- Tu historia no es como las de mis madres y la tía CHitaru ¿verdad?- dijo Satoshi

-¿ Qué?- dijo HItsugi sorprendida

\- Mamá Haru nunca ha echo daño a nadie, mama TOkaku hasta la clase negra no mató a nadie y lo que hizo luego era para proteger a mama HAru y más tarde a nosotros, y la tía CHitaru hizo lo que hizo por su sentido de justicia y luego por amor hacia ti. Y por tu reacción, puedo suponer que en tu pasado, según tu forma de ver no hay ninguna manera de excusarte- dijo Satoshi con una mirada de pureza, dándole a entender que él no la juzgaba.

Ante sus palabras se le escaparon las lágrimas que estaba reteniendo.

\- Eres tan dulce y encantador que ha veces se me olvida lo espabilado que eres- dijo limpiándose las lágrimas y adoptando un semblante serio.- y tienes razón, antes de conocer a CHitaru yo era un monstruo.

Como nadie dijo nada comenzó a contar su história

\- veréis la única excusa medio pasable que yo encuentro a ese periodo de mi vida es que desde que nací solo me enseñaron la visión mala del mundo, donde si no estabas atento, estabas muerto. Yo pertenecía a una organización bastante temida, Los Datura, más que nada porque sus miembros no aparentaban serlo y estaban especializados en matar con veneno, así que da igual la condición física de uno si era lo bastante inteligente.- Aquí tomó aire y volvió a relatar- mis padres eran los jefes de una de las divisiones de ese clan, y como sabían que había gente que ansiaba su puesto tomaron precauciones con respecto a mí, unas precauciones que podrían a verme matado, que lo que hicieron fueron administrarme pequeñas dosis venenos regularmente desde que tuve un año y medio, para que mi cuerpo se hiciera inmune a ello, estuve a punto de morir varias veces en una completa agonía pero al final mi cuerpo se adaptó, y la única secuela que me quedó fue la lentitud de mi crecimiento, por eso siempre he aparentado menos edad de la que tengo. Bien alcancé la inmunidad a los venenos a los 5 años, y a los 6 pasó lo que mis padres temieron, les traicionaron, murieron envenenados, yo me salvé gracias a las torturas que ellos me hicieron, y al enterarse de esto el nuevo jefe de la división, que por cierto fue él el que mató a mis padres aunque de esto me enteré más tarde, me educó para que fuera su mejor asesina, me enseñó química orientada para la fabricación y utilización de venenos y me obligó a dar clases de interpretación para hacer mi trabajo sin causar sospechas, cabe decir que mi apariencia de niña y mi forma de vestir ayudaban mucho y lo que él se tomó muy en serio que aprendiera es que no te puedes fiar de nadie, nadie vale la pena, los demás a parte de ti mismo son sacrificables; pero todo eso cambió al conocer a CHitaru- dijo cogiendola de la mano y mirándola a los ojos para darse fuerza en continuar- Con el tiempo, debo confesar que me gustaba mi trabajo, aprendía cosas interesantes que se podían considerar como magia, al hacer mis misiones me sentía como una espía de película, y tenía todo lo que me daba la gana ya que me gané una reputación y el precio por mis trabajos subió. Llegó un día en que mi jefe mi dijo que tenía que ir a una especie de concurso para matar a alguien y que cuando ganara tenía que decir que el premio lo iban a decidir ellos; a mi no me importaba ya que yo iba a recibir una buena cantidad de dinero por ese trabajo. Haciendo un inciso debo decir que el único defecto que yo tenía era mi falta de orientación, e interpretar mapas es algo que ha día de hoy no soy capaz de hacer- a los chicos se les escapó una pequeña mueca de gracia- y cuando llegué a la zona de autobuses para ir a esa academia estaba completamente perdida, hasta que un apuesto príncipe de rojos cabellos salió en mi ayuda- con esto CHitaru se sonrojó un poco- me dio su mano para guiarme y yo no sabía lo que aquello iba a causar en mi vida, pero lo que sí sabía era que por el momento no quería soltar su mano. Aunque también os tengo que reconocer que al principio me aproveché de CHitaru utilizando mis encantos de niña pequeña, pero solo fue al principio porque conforme pasaban los días fue ella la que me encantó a mi.-

\- Mama, no deberías haberte preocupado tanto- dijo Romeo – también estas excusada ya que no se te dio lugar de ser de otra manera y cuando pudiste cambiar lo hiciste.

\- ya, pero hay un factor muy importante que aún no os he dicho- dijo HItsugi muy seria- la verdadera razón de porqué tuvimos una vida tan complicada después de la clase negra.-

\- ¿qué factor?- dijeron los tres a la vez intrigados.

HItsugi miró a sus amigas y a su esposa, estas asintieron para darla su apoyo, dio un gran suspiro y reunió todo el valor que tenía.

\- Yo era angel trumpet-

 **Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo sobre el pasado de estas cuatro mujeres, de veras siento haber abandonado el fanfic pero no simplemente no podía hacer nada que me gustara. Ahora me encuentro mejor y espero no demorarme tanto para el siguiente cap.**

 **Por cierto creo que me hice un pequeño lío con las fechas, sea como sea intentaré dejarlo claro para el siguiente cap.**

 **Nos leemos.**

 **Ari fuera**


End file.
